Sleeping Weasel
by JeffC FTW
Summary: In period Japan, ninjas fight and live as though it is a last time - but not without strict codes. When a noble lady and her bodyguard from overseas seek help in enemy territory, the heir of a prestigious clan is tasked with aiding them...but he will be tested over his loyalties and limits, in a tale of love, passion, intrigue and fantasy.
1. The Writ of Dreams

**I recently rediscovered "Sun, Moon and Talia", an early Italian version of the Sleeping Beauty fairytale, online. Crispin Freeman, the god send of a man who voices Itachi in English, loves the tale that he has a video on YouTube where he read the Grimm's version, "Briar Rose". In short, "Sun, Moon and Talia" was such a dark story filled with magic, sleep sex (oh yeah, shudders there, obviously) as well as a jilted spouse who plots revenge and fails, and happy ending, if you can even call it that. It inspired me to bring this to life.**

**This is an AU, a dark tale combined with elements of the familiar story we know. It's notably a period fantasy drama. I guess even though I just said it, here are some triggers guaranteed to make you flinch and sit tightly. I do NOT condone any of that in here, so please do not flame me. **

**Disclaimer: nothing of Naruto belongs to me. And all chapter titles are named after compositions by TaiGekTou on YouTube. **

Chapter One

The Writ of Dreams

Long ago was a village hidden within foliage, hence the name of Konohagakure. It was established after decades of war, when two clans were brought together to end the turmoil, but there were still enemies on fronts.

Soon after, other clans and eventually civilians would come and learn to understand, harmonize and trust. Peace was a sought after dream made a reality.

One of the powerful families which was linked to the founding of Konohagakure was called the Uchiha clan. Even now were they influential and allies of the ones who abided by the other prominent clan, known as the Senju. Currently in charge was Minato Namikaze, the student of the Third Hokage - Hokage being the title of the village leader - and his wife was a member of the Uzumaki clan who were distant relatives of the Senju.

The current head of the Uchiha was Fugaku, a respected war hero in the Third Great War in which the five nations were in great turmoil once more. But a few years prior to the conflict, his firstborn son Itachi entered the world.

On the day of Itachi's birth, the legendary ninja visited a _miko_ within the clan - the last of her kind - who foretold the newborn heir's destiny at the command of his father who was desperate to secure a future for the Uchiha. The woman, blinded, spoke it crystal clear and away from the rest of Fugaku's kin, save for his wife Mikoto present and cradling their child with one arm, her other hand holding her husband's.

"Your son will be the hope for the clan. He will usher a great time of peace for us all - and the village as a whole. This path to that destination will not be devoid of hardship and tragedy, but that is not the half of it." With bated breath did they hear the rest of it, the child stirring with a little grunt but not waking...and the impact to hit them was great as a typhoon.

"Itachi will one day bear a child half his own blood and half an enemy he will tame by his own hand. A unity between two oppositions shall forge a bond through blood and bring a new generation that shall be a pillar to all."

Tekka, a distant cousin and member of the police force, was the first to voice his dismay, because how could it be possible for a MALE to -?! Fugaku silenced him with a glare of murder. It was then and there that the head raised his voice firmly to him and long-haired Inabi who sniffed in utter disgust.

"No one is to breathe a word about this to _anyone_."

From then on, the couple and a couple close friends who came to pay their respects would only know about this prophecy - and that the young heir would never have to be aware. It would be kept safe from the rest of their brethren for strategic safety reasons.

The question remained, however, as the knowledge of Itachi's strange condition was kept closely guarded between Fugaku, Mikoto, the soothsayer and the two cousins. Fugaku was ferociously determined to protect his son and successor, even keep him from the company of men in _that _sense. Homosexuality was considered a taboo, unless you could keep it secret, in other clans and families, but in the Uchiha, two men as well as two women together was naught and impure, unlike marrying distant cousins to continue the Sharingan line - an ocular ability which made them superior and second to the Hyuuga clan. A few times the Uchiha could marry outside, for political reasons necessary.

However, as the years passed, Itachi found no interest in women or men, marking a relief over the latter but concern at the former. Notably, finding a bride for his heir wasn't a major concern as fighting the Third Ninja World War came to be. The Five Great Nations began to crumble as smaller countries began to clash with each other as well as ninja worlds. At only four years old, Itachi was one of many young children to be thrust into the bloodletting battles when full-grown Shinobi were shorthanded. For his young eyes, war was a living hell.

Fugaku told him war was where you had to kill in order to survive. It was then that the innocent child swore that there would NEVER be any more bloodshed like this. But his mental purity died that day. His childhood taken away from him in a time of war.

Barely two years when the Third War ended - Minato Namikaze who was the hero became the next Hokage - a second son of Fugaku and Mikoto was born. He was christened Sasuke, after the great warrior who was a father of Hiruzen Sarutobi...but the joy wasn't witnessed more than in Itachi, who became an older brother on that day.

He fell in love with his baby brother from then on, swearing to protect him if their parents couldn't always be there for them.

~o~

Itachi Uchiha proved to be the pride of the clan, but few cared to see the heavy weight if they bothered to look into his eyes when they were not displaying his Sharingan.

As the years passed upon the ending of the third war, Itachi grew into a powerful, handsome young man who made the girls fall at his heels and became the envy of fellow male ninja. His raven hair grew out past his shoulders and reached his waist, required to be tied below his neck. His eyes were dark as night, underlined with slants to give him the appearance of a weasel, which his name translated to mean. His body was lean but sculpted like the warrior he was. By the time he was thirteen, he was a prodigy in the eyes of the village and his kin.

But inwardly, he was not happy.

He was placed under immense pressure by his father to do nothing but his best to ensure the future of the Uchiha clan, in an era where clan expectations were valued above individuality. As a result, he was a prisoner in his own blood.

Part of his destiny had been his own choosing, because of his younger brother whom he loved more than anything and wanted to protect - for now - from the harshness of the unrest and ninja way of life. There were times of peace at the moment, until new conflicts would arise. Itachi loved his village just as equally that his lifelong vow was to maintain the peace and order with his comrades. Then one day, Sasuke and the other children of his time would NEVER know the horrors he'd seen.

Another child his brother's age was the son of the Hokage, Naruto. Sasuke's first real friend who had begun as a rival. He was another Itachi would protect with his fiber.

~o~

"Sasuke - that boy will get it for being late again," Fugaku grumbled at the dinner table that night, when eighteen-year-old Itachi sat with him and Mikoto who was heartily preparing the meat and rice porridge for dinner over the fire pit. "Itachi, it's one thing for you to be late unwillingly from a mission, but with that brother of yours, he's not yet fit to be out as you had been, so when he walks through that door -"

He was a man enough to stand up to the one who sired him - and sheltered him much of his life - but without directly insulting him and getting lashed against one of the poles which supported this hut they lived in. They might be important ninja, but the samurai and nobility lived above them and had so much more. "Father, I understand your reasoning. Perhaps he was training overtime by mistake. It can happen to anyone - just like me."

"Yes, darling," Mikoto said, whirling the wooden spoon in the creamy substance which brought some chicken to the surface. "He'll be home before you know it."

Fugaku took what they both said to heart, but that did not mean he would let this slide easily.

On par, when the sun had all but vanished below the horizon, the bamboo doors opened, and in walked the youngest Uchiha who had bundled himself good and made it in time for the winter weather to be on the horizon. If he were to even consider any more training with his best friend, then he had to dress up warm and keep it indoors, but then that would mean worries about future snowstorms. Most of everyone never ventured out in the storms, because they slowed down or killed everything in their paths. Activity was limited save for important missions and emergency tasks for survival of the peasantry.

"About time, boy." Sasuke's strong Uchiha line gave him the ravenesque hair, though it was short, spiked up the back and tinted with midnight blue, having the features from their mother, whereas their father had dark brown hair and stern features. "What were you doing this time?"

"Training with Naruto," Sasuke answered, working hard to not let his frustration show. "Both he and his father say I'm getting better, if only you were there to see, Father."

"I told you, Sasuke, I wish I could make the time, but it gives me relief that you have someone to see that you're advancing when I'm not here," Fugaku said with a sigh. "Forgive me that you're disappointed, but that's the way it is." He picked up the cup of sake before himself and took a sip before clearing his throat. "If it makes you happy, I can supervise you when I return from the mission to Kirigakure."

This made Sasuke's face light up a little, but he was also on his guard in case that promise was broken, because it wasn't the first time and would never be the last - same with Itachi the elder. He always unwillingly did that even now, ever since he started taking real missions when he came of age. He and his younger sibling used to be so much closer, but it made him happy that Sasuke didn't fault him for anything.

"Father, perhaps you should reconsider and allow me to go alone on the mission with Kakashi and the others. After all, it's been a long time since you even got to know your other son. You can think of an excuse to the Hokage without betrayal. He's very fond of all of us."

~o~

They were safely away from their homeland, having stowed away on a ship a year ago to come here. Home was too dangerous for them to linger and eventually become prey. Even here, they would have enemies, which meant they had to travel about in disguise, blend in with the crowds to survive.

He was perfectly comfortable living in the trees, beneath the trees, or anywhere that called for it - especially the caves beneath the hot springs if there were any. Which were perfect for the winter climate, and they were on the horizon with that.

"My lady, it's a good thing we found the hot spring should the temperatures become deadly. I say we head down below at this very moment," he told the young woman, not speaking of the real reason, when she knew better and chose to defy him anyway. Just to get them the necessities which were the millet she acquired from the farmer whom they had both done honest work for. They were always moving place to place, never staying in one spot for too long. He had been born in this environment, but this had changed her way of life which had all but been devastating. But she would learn to adapt in the future, with his help. And as long as he had Samehada on hand, no one would get near her.

She could also take care of herself just fine, having been the daughter of a great lord and retired samurai warrior. Should bandits come her way - as they often did back in Kirigakure - she would melt them down into molten rock herself.

"Too bad when a storm isn't coming anytime soon." Lady Mei had the equipment needed on her back; they would have to live off of what winter fish they could find, and it was difficult to find any in the rivers and streams when certain parts would be frozen to prevent them from fishing by hand. It also meant they would have to find an inn in the future, or a commoner's hut to stay until they moved on. _At least we are set for the winter._

Every day life back in Kirigakure was the same: people fighting over feared powerful bloodlines, and it was never-ending survival. Lady Mei of the Terumi household had been a victim of those circumstances, and a year ago, it was taken from her in a cruel twist of fate: in the form of her father and her fiancé who fought to protect her. Which left her younger sister enduring a fate worse than death; she hardly had a decent night's sleep, often dreaming of that...

Which had left Kisame Hoshigaki himself and his comrades to be at her side when they were outnumbered, left with the choice of standing with her and dying, or killing her as proof of loyalty to their "new lord". Because she stood up to the conqueror while her younger sister was unable to.

He chose the former, but escaped with her on his back, having help with only a few remaining fellow retainers who died aiding him and their lady. Now it was just the two of them and his Shark Skin Blade.

He took in the beautiful woman with her eyes which were green as summer grass, and her long hair red as fire which had once been so long it touched her ankles; now it was hacked to the base of her neck and tied there. A man would just die from a bleeding nose or a blown up heart at a female like her, and Kisame himself fought the urge more times than he could count. She was his to guard with every inch of his life, not someone to be hungry for like some animal, even though certain features on his face gave him the appearance of a certain predator from the sea.

Who in their right mind would even be interested in a beast like him?

His thoughts were interrupted when his ears picked up the distant sound of subtle snapping and soft padding in the grass. He knew that anywhere, and the lady halted with him when he did, turning around and putting a hand to her waist where her short sword was just as he reached for the handle of Samehada.

"I believe...we may have some company."

**Combo of earlier mentioned period fantasy/drama as well as canon, so I hope that it makes sense so far. **

**Review, please. :)**


	2. Silent Winds, Thoughts of Home

Chapter Two

Silent Winds, Thoughts of Home

Winter might be approaching, but it hadn't yet begun snowing. That did not mean the air was not becoming fast chilling. They had to dress in warmer garments on patrol and across the border to where the cliffs and beaches to the ocean were. Which was where anyone from abroad - especially the village hidden in mist, hence its name - would infiltrate on their soil.

There was himself, along with a few close friends he could trust: Kakashi Hatake, cousin Shisui, and Rin Nohara. Only one missing was Obito Uchiha - another cousin within the clan who died years ago during the fighting when he was only a young boy, having saved his friends who were none other than Kakashi and Rin. In the struggle when Rin had been abducted by ninja from overseas Kirigakure, Kakashi's eye was cut, resulting in him wearing that dark eye cloth now.

"If we can make it back before the storm begins, I'd say we'd be lucky," Rin said cheerfully, acting as the sunny disposition. And the way she looked at Kakashi hinted something beyond the friendship they had since childhood, which couldn't be far from the truth: they had been this way for some time now, because the life of the ninja loomed with death at every corner as it was with samurai, even in short-lived peace. _When we return, they are going to be married in time for the snow to fall. _

And that was something Shisui - who had no plans to get married himself and loved to meet an occasional new lady - would tease him about. "But really, why does marriage have to be based on clan needs when that exists with the samurai and higher-ups as it is? We should choose who the hell we want."

Indeed, there was freedom amongst the peasantry, but not everyone agreed. Itachi's situation was an example. He never even settled down because of the hard work he placed in keeping his loved ones and everyone else safe, under the thumb of his father. But then again, he began to ponder whether his best friend and cousin was right...

The sun shone down on them, but its glory did not warm their bones. The trees they traveled through with great speed that their spiritual energy could muster whooshed like the nonexistent wind in their ears. During this time, Kakashi reported what he had been hearing as of late. With help of his scent hounds passed down in his family - talking summons with superior sense of smell compared to average dogs - he found strange tracks and aromas that belonged to no one they were familiar with on Fire Country grounds. Which meant strangers were entering their grounds from someplace else, and it called for investigation by the four of them.

"You don't suppose they could be enemy ninja or samurai?" Itachi had to wonder aloud, assuming it might be, just to be on the safe side. _On the other hand, it could be peasants escaping bloody civil war, which isn't uncommon. But you can't be too careful. _

"If they are, then we know how to handle them," Shisui answered. "See if we can make it quick and then get back before it gets too cold."

Never underestimate your opponent, which was one of the very first things they'd been taught, so that was what they were going to do.

"If we get lucky, we might find a hot spring and take a dip before we head home," Rin said happily. "How does that sound, Kakashi?" That made him nervously chuckle and agree; she just enjoyed teasing him on the job when she could, to lighten things up. The men could use it once in a while -

\- but now the hackles had to be on the rise as soon as they arrived at their destination, and there beyond the trees they were now hiding in were the pair they were looking for.

On the surface, they looked very ordinary, except for one bearing a great object on his back. The man was pale with a bluish hint to his flesh, and those scars - likely carved by hand - gave him the appearance of a shark, and his dark hair spiked to the heavens, partially supported by the heavy blue band over his forehead. He was garbed in earthly clothes, in time for the winter, and that large object which was wrapped up in white could be anything...and that was when both Itachi and Shisui assessed the aura that radiated off of it. _That thing is connected to _ninjutsu...

Which could mean that this man was possibly a ninja, and that woman could be so, too. There was the hilt of a short sword at her waistline, which hinted warrior status. If the Uchiha heir didn't know any better, he'd assume she had to be both a skilled fighter and a beauty in one, given he knew better than to judge based on appearances, which was something that was common in his clan, as in others.

"They're definitely not from here - but I think I got sweet balls on the lady," Shisui said, eyes clearly sparkling as his player stage let itself be known, causing some snickers and rolls of the eyes.

"Shisui, honestly, you want to think about that now?" Rin chided. "You really have a fascination for strange women - any kind who comes your way."

Itachi tuned out their bantering to take in the appearance of the woman. Her fiery hair was chopped to the length of her neck. Her eyes were vibrant as spring and summer grass, and her lips...they were ripe and full like autumn apples. For just a sliver of a moment, he was taken by the look of her, and if his cousin were to know about this, it would be his usual betting on who would get to her first. If they were anywhere but here.

"Earth to Itachi?" Kakashi whispered in his ear. "It's not like you to zone out on the job, unless it's something serious." That twinkle in his remaining eye hinted what Itachi had to clear his throat at and hold in. He let himself be distracted by that woman, and the call of the man reminded him.

"We know you are here, so why don't you come on out?"

All four of them jumped out from their hiding places before the pair. Already, Itachi knew that the odds were against those two. All four of them in dark blue, faces revealed to these two - unlike the night times when they would sneak and assassinate wealthy enemies for extra funds - just as the strangers' were to them.

"What's your business here in the Land of Fire?" Itachi demanded. "We will not let you pass until you answer." The woman had her attention on him, and it appeared that a smile crossed her face despite the demand. Her hand was on her sword hilt while her posture was relaxed and calm.

The man chuckled as he beheld the sight of the small group. "Well, then. I had a feeling there would be guards watching the border. Konohagakure ninja, am I right? The name is Kisame Hoshigaki, and this here is Lady Mei. We come from overseas, but there is trouble back home that we seek refuge."

"Refuge, is it?" Kakashi asked suspiciously. "Why should we offer it to two strangers who are carrying weapons and are surrounded with an aura of immense power? That qualifies as a lot of questions to be asked. But if you have no interest in answering..." He then reached and unsheathed one of his kunai. "...then you will have to fight us right here and now."

"That's right," Rin agreed, brandishing a _wakizashi_. "You say you're from overseas, which means you must be from...Kirigakure."

_Why am I not surprised?_

~o~

_Well, now we meet interesting characters. And one of them..._

One was really a smooth talker, wasn't he? When he looked at her and shamelessly whistled briefly, he stated that he found it hard to believe that a "fiery fox came from a bloody pit like Kirigakure" - a place of true barbarism in every corner.

That was why she was half glad she and Kisame were here on these new grounds where there wasn't anything of the sort.

This life she was living, constantly on the move and working to earn food, even living off the land when she and Kisame could - it was far different than how she'd grown up. The rich got richer and the poor got poorer; thieves occasionally killed to get what they wanted. She was in so-called safe walls, being told about the suffering by her father and his vassals - as well as Kisame who had more than his fair share - and it was her resolve to see if this could be changed one day. _Father had wanted to rise in the ranks, but he chose to settle down with fear, and just wanted his children to carry the torch for him. Myself, Masae..._

_...and Ao._

That man who had an eye taken - and had stolen the eye of a Hyuuga from Konohagakure during the last war, because it had been necessity, but appalling nonetheless - had been arranged with her since his promotion for his war efforts. He was formidable, perfect and solid in his skills, and that was why her father picked him as her future husband.

To keep him from putting her in her place as a woman, she had a special tactic which was none other than these words: _shut up, or die. _That earned a secret laugh of her own and a snigger from none other than the one who had been with her since she was old enough to pick up ninja tools - Kisame Hoshigaki, who came from nothing and was hired as a shadow warrior, then entered her father's service.

Mei Terumi happened to develop a fondness for the rugged, seasoned man with a single eye of his own as well as another's who had been an enemy, and he still used a stolen ocular power for Kirigakure's benefit. Except he wasn't the kind you could call affectionate, other than swearing he'd help her with his life, and they would start by improving things with the Terumi household, and if it were possible, they would someday overthrow the current lord of the land...but then someone sold her strategic and caring fiancé out, resulting in his death.

Her father, Lord Terumi, was personally settled by the rival lord who had the better hand of the Mizukage - but it was obvious the village leader was manipulated for this one's gain. Even her beloved younger sister who foolishly thought she could help. Mei tried to save Masae, but was dragged away from her sister who was taken for a fate worse than death, which was none other than a forced marriage, and Mei was forced to watch as her fiancé was beheaded - not before she was made to share one more kiss with him, and the monster in charge of all of this laughed above her head.

_"Perhaps I could just have had _you _as my wife, but apparently it won't happen, princess. Not only are you too resistant, but you're too valuable - your powers far too extreme to be kept alive, too, thus you can turn on me yourself in the future as you would have now - which means that these men of your family will rise against me, and I really need them to replenish my ranks. I'll have them test their loyalty by removing that pretty little head from your shoulders..."_

_This village, my home - with its history of fear, extortion, bloodshed and lust - it has to start changing its ways._

_If I ever get back home with the help we need, I am going to become the Mizukage if I have anything to say about it. _

Her blood boiled with vengeance, wanting justice for her family and the people who were not involved with their conflicts. Konohagakure was not like home, from what she and Kisame - her last hope and only companion - had gathered when they set foot on these soils.

To be in another place not like home - she never thought there would be so much sunshine, which was far more than Kirigakure ever received in each season. Here there would be all four in accordance to their contents, and it wouldn't be long before there was SNOW.

And here she and Kisame were now, after planning to find a cave and hot spring to stay when the snow became horrendous. But now they met these people. That smooth talker she previously mentioned, that fierce-looking young woman with the sweet face and purple markings, as well as the silver-haired man with his left eye covered - which gave her a good hint as to _who _this must be - and that left the one who boldly demanded why she and her protector were here.

_This one...hmm, if not for business, I would say he could be a potential new husband. _

Kisame said they were here for refuge, when they had only just met these people. On second thought, despite bracing herself for a fight when she wasn't in the mood, Mei wondered if they could understand what was going on with their plight.

Her father said to never trust a handsome face unless you knew that man very well, but she wondered if the one with the raven hair and depthless dark eyes - piercing with such intensity - might be an exception, even if he were hard to read. He was incredibly attractive, and she had a weakness for these kind of men. Just his appearance caused a small knot to form in her belly, and it couldn't have been a more bad timing. _Those eyes within that face...that smooth and rich voice..._

If she didn't know any better, she would say she was bewitched at first sight, and her protector would give her a lecture on distraction from important matters if he knew of her thoughts.

"Yes, we are from there," Mei said, chin lifted, when the brunette young woman figured out where they arrived from. "But we have escaped. My life was in such danger that we come all this way to seek outside help. Regardless of past conflicts, ninja of Konohagakure." Assuming that was where they were from, based on their clothing and those headbands - Kisame had hidden his, and she kept her family's crest stashed away in the pack for safety - and the Land of Fire consisted of Shinobi from a certain village if nowhere else in the region.

The silver-haired one, whom she guessed was Kakashi Hatake - also known as the Copy Ninja - raised an eyebrow. "You're strangers from foreign enemy territory, and you come to assume we will help with whatever blood-filled revolution that is happening? We occasionally get rogue Shinobi and ronin thinking to break into our borders, and here you both are. We're not going to trust either of you that easily."

Mei's anger flared at this man's indignance, before it softened when he went on. "However...we see that it is only the two of you, since your bodyguard -" He turned his attention back to Kisame who growled through his teeth, as this one was getting on his nerves. "- said there was trouble. Kirigakure is renowned for all sorts of civil conflict especially in these times."

She lost her patience then and there. She could be nice anytime she wanted, but he tried her. "Kakashi Hatake, and the rest of you," Mei said loudly, letting go of her sword's handle and folding her arms across her chest. "My father was murdered, as was the man I was going to wed, my sister has been forced to marry so that the enemy could assume control, and I would have been dead if not for Kisame and what was left of my father's men. I intend to go back home and reclaim what was taken as well as to kill the man responsible. It is my goal to return my house to what it was, and one day become Mizukage in my own right to change the way my village has operated all these years. If I had my way, the 'Bloody Mist' title will be nonexistent."

She had spoken with such passion to the man who took her home and her loved ones, left her with few friends and allies - except this one - and it seemed to strike at these four...with the dark-haired one expressing nothing on his face except in his eyes.

~o~

"Lady Mei Terumi of Kirigakure," Lord Hokage stated with a thoughtful expression. "Just her and a single bodyguard, far away from home. I normally would say this is serious since we know nothing about them...except I heard stories of Kisame Hoshigaki."

Minato Namikaze, Fugaku with him along with Master Jiraiya - his mentor and a legend known as the Toad Sannin, one of three - were on their knees in front of Itachi, Shisui, Kakashi and Rin, while their "guests" were elsewhere and being watched over to ensure they didn't try anything funny. The lady gave her word and promised her protector wouldn't do anything without her permission, but that couldn't always be counted for.

"Well, having been to Kirigakure in my time," Jiraiya said lightly despite his serious expression, "I'm not surprised there's an innocent caught up in the trouble. Nearly her whole family butchered in front of her, made as a lamb for the same slaughter and tested by her own soldiers - except one and a few others. Admirable for them to risk their lives for her, Minato." He was one of the few to truly have the right to call the Hokage by his given name, as was Fugaku.

It was just the few of them for the time being to speak of the visitors from abroad, to give and listen to the report. Then when the Uchiha and their friends were dismissed, they had no say in the final decision and would listen to their new orders.

"Until I'm convinced," Fugaku stated, "I'd rather not trust them. Several Shinobi tried to sneak in and kill our own, as did a handful of others. We never harm them except when they make the first move. Suppose these two -" _As always, Father is the more suspicious one, and rightfully so. _"- could be spies. I say we send our best to covertly look into their story, just to be safe."

Itachi had always been clear-headed, but now his mind was filled with that fierce beauty with the shark-like man protecting her. Kisame Hoshigaki - a legend amongst the ranks of the Terumi samurai, after he was a ninja for hire. He was said to have an unquenchable thirst for enemy blood, yet here he was with his ward and...would he dare to go far and say it could be more than just duty, honor and obligation? There was just an underlying hint of tender concern for the lady.

"Itachi, Kakashi, Rin and Shisui," Minato told them with a generous smile, "you have done well, so please return to your regular duties for the time being."

That just left the four of them heading back out again, and it also resulted in Shisui cracking up jokes about the new woman, Rin giggling and saying she would love to be the one to show them around the village if the Hokage decided to let them stay. "That depends on if they try anything suspicious," Kakashi stated, taking her hand into his. "Not that you don't mean well, but keep your guard up and not be TOO friendly with them." And that was Kakashi, ever giving helpful advice and a lecture in one.

"When we get back home, all four of us to the tavern!" Shisui said cheerily.

Itachi remained quiet, but was smiling and chuckling with them. He couldn't agree more. After hard work, who didn't enjoy a nice break? He used to be on edge all the time, which still stood, but here he had friends he could trust to never betray him - and who he would never betray in return.

Although, he'd been warned by his father and cynical others that even your closest friends could be used against you, be forced to kill you as a test, or you could do the same to them.

Even so: enemies also made dangerous friends.

**Doing Mei's character is a refreshing challenge for me, as is having Kisame play a bigger role than in previous fics. A year ago or so, I did a oneshot of him and Itachi called "In a Shark's Arms". **

**REVIEW! :D **


	3. Sound of Falling Snow

**Three chapters in with absolutely no reviews makes me sad. :( **

Chapter Three

Sound of Falling Snow

He and Mei were placed under careful watch, which he had expected from the start. If he were in their position, he'd have done the same.

At least they were given food and basic necessities. The lady was enjoying wheat rice with him, and she delved into the meal with the chopsticks in a manner unladylike, which made him chuckle. Though this was a bit uncomfortable for the ones who made it. "It's been a long while since we had something this delicious," she told the redheaded woman who looked at them both with a suspicious nose lifted ever since they came into her house. And that boy of hers, blond-haired and blue-eyed with an even more scrutinizing air, wouldn't even take his eyes off them for one minute, which started to grate Kisame's nerves more than those ninja.

They were in the Hokage's home of all places, when they could have been held in an isolated place from the village skirts. He personally thought it was a mistake to even make a decision even if it were temporary - until he had to learn that Lady Kushina could deliver a punch to the ground, summoning monstrous strength without trying too hard, and shatter you off your feet. It amused the Shinobi veteran to no end; the women back home were either too strong or too weak, very rarely having middle ground. This one was fiery to the hair on her head.

"If either of you think about going for me and my son, you're going to be flattened and placed on a platter as a substitute for sashimi," the woman said, her violet-hued eyes flashing like fire.

"You can rest assured, lady," Kisame told her, letting his smile drop into a scowl, glaring at her back when she turned away to pick up a piece of neutral cloth as well as a sewing basket. "We'll show not only you and your son, but also your husband and the rest of the village that we have no such intentions." She snorted as she didn't believe him, which he didn't care for in the slightest. In his mind, though: _suspicion comes with discord. _

And that applied to his disgruntled ward who scowled and shook her head, continuing to devour the meal heartily, sometimes smiling at the young boy who was the spitting image of his father, but mostly having his mother within his facial features.

"Father said people from your land tried to kidnap Miss Rin a long time ago," Naruto said, narrowing his eyes. "That's my reason to not think you won't do the same to me or any of MY friends." This child really had spirit, he gave him that. He could grow up like both his parents someday.

"Naruto, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Mei asked kindly, which was her nature. She must want to attempt civil talk in spite of what secret frustration she had.

This made the young boy brighten up right away. "I'm aiming to be the greatest ninja someday - even better than my father - and then I'll take care of this whole village, because everyone is my family!"

His declaration also made his mother laugh as she came to join them, sitting on her knees with her sewing tools in hand. She must be knitting a kimono of her own without wasting precious funds on a new one. "He means every word even at his age. And what makes it better is that my husband's master is training him, and you both should see half the techniques he's gotten nailed down - one of them being something that only Minato and Master Jiraiya could handle."

Kisame Hoshigaki could not recall a time when he had experienced anything like this: a loving family which helped you get through hard times. He'd only seen such things with his own two eyes in others, including Lady Mei's. His memories of his youth, which involved having a few true friends only to be forced to cut them down when they came for him as tests, were few and far between in terms of lasting joy.

Seeing the distance in Mei's eyes warmed him when nothing else did. He'd also seen how she looked at a certain man with long black hair and piercing eyes who also got himself dwelling out of the others, despite knowing of Shisui the Teleporter, Kakashi the Copy Ninja, and Rin Nohara who was a skilled medical ninja and betrothed of the latter.

_Itachi Uchiha - heir of the prominent Uchiha clan who co-founded this village, cousin of the Teleporter - of the Sharingan._

~o~

"I knew it all along," Shisui muttered as they were on the way home on foot. "Just did, for a damned good reason."

And what his cousin meant was that Lady Mei and Kisame's story checked out.

The two of them, Kakashi and Rin masked themselves well and blended in with the crowd. They were like ordinary citizens - and of course, Rin guised herself as a geisha to attempt to get information out of the samurai and ninja who would come in to just gossip - who subtly checked out the talk of the lords of the land...especially Kirigakure, which had both samurai and Shinobi together, and the Mizukage here was above all of them. If you lived long enough and retired from fighting at a certain age, you were made lord of your own land.

Things were different on this great island than the rest of the mainland.

The group was gone for maybe almost a month, thank the gods getting back in time for the blizzard to take them by storm in the mountains.

Itachi, Shisui and Kakashi had their own method: posing as traveling peasants, masking their signatures very well, and catching up on gossip of their own, such as learning of the new head of the Terumi household: one Fuguki Suikazan. Said to be a true hypocrite in terms of betraying comrades for what he claimed was a benefit for his village - when in fact, it was more for himself. And he did the same with Lord Terumi who had once been a comrade, with different ideals, and led to possibly immense scheming to get him and his family out of the picture.

This mystical energy all ninja mustered was known as chakra, and bloodlines within families and clans were known as _kekkei genkai_ \- a line of unique techniques that were rare but extremely powerful. Normally, a person had a single power, though in the Terumi family case, they had TWO...which also put an extreme target on their backs.

_Got rid of Mei Terumi's father, forced her sister to marry him and secure himself. Killed the father and fiancé of the elder sister who was not afraid to stand up to him; she was supposed to be executed over fear of her family's powers, but Kisame Hoshigaki and a few others saved her life. Now it's just the two of them. _

No one knew where they were now, except the four of them. They had to get back to Konohagakure and report what they heard.

Shisui also had a wild idea which also made sense, at the same time, which mirrored what was on Itachi's mind: "He's one of the Mizukage's best, and a lot happens over there, so it might be that he could be planning to usurp the Fourth Mizukage and gain control himself. Terumi was a threat to him, even when the dead man himself settled down just to keep himself safe. Look at what happened either way."

So, his daughter escaped to get help and reclaim what was taken from her, but she also said she wanted to be Mizukage and reform how life was, even if it would never be easy and would take a long time.

Itachi found himself inclined to believe her, even when he had only learned of this and had been in her presence so far for only one day. It also made him consider making it even with her protector who would no sooner than chop you down when you were on his bad side.

Took almost a week by boat from the great Water Country to the mainland where you docked at Fire Country. It resulted in poor Shisui being seasick, and sometimes Rin who was convinced she might be pregnant, which made Kakashi almost worried.

In the mountains when the blizzard stopped them for the night, the group pitched camp in the ferryman's hut, Itachi and Shisui together making the fire with one of their techniques called the Fire Ball, which they shot directly from their mouths. And as for what they did for food, it involved the rice balls brought back from Kirigakure, as well as the fish from the ship.

During this time, they all got to talking, and not only was it about Kakashi and Rin marrying as soon as they all returned, but the topic was brought up about _those two_. "It breaks my heart," Rin said sadly, but then her face hardened. "I didn't think it would, when I was kidnapped by Kiri-nin a long time ago, and -" She halted then and there, hesitant on mentioning the one who died when all three of them had escaped. Kakashi nodded and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. It made Itachi dwell on eventually finding a bride for his clan, whether he liked it or not.

_Sometimes people who don't love right away tend to do so afterward. Last thing I need is hatred. Mother loved Father in spite of his aloofness, when I sometimes wonder why. _

Finally, they were home in no time at all, in time for overcast clouds without snowflakes falling just yet - and that was when the four noticed a somewhat uproar, if not the violent kind to drive someone out.

Sasuke was the one to rush up to them, and it made Itachi happy to see him. But then he saw the blend of worry and amazement on the boy's face. "Sasuke, what is it?!"

"Naruto fell ill while you all were gone!" his brother rushed out. "The weather might have made him sick, and you will never believe who helped him, brother, Shisui, Kakashi and Rin."

"Who?" all three of his friends asked in unison, then looked like they had been stricken by lightning when he told them who saved the Hokage's son and his childhood friend.

_Lady Mei of Kirigakure._

~o~

It just so happened that she noticed the young boy burning up when he didn't get up right away that morning - that morning Itachi Uchiha and his group went out on orders of Lord Hokage. He had broken out with a fever, when the snow was settling in their surroundings.

Concern burst to life within Mei, and she chose to act even though this was supposed to be his mother's job. She had healer's experience thanks to the one who had been in service of her family and the rest of the village, and because you never knew when it would come in hand. Coupled with compassion, she was willing to help this boy by a small step.

She considered it an afterthought, but it could earn Konohagakure's trust in a small way.

"There has to be something from the village to help with fevers," Mei told Kisame when they both assisted the boy, her stirring the herbal rice porridge which helped when you were ill. Even that wouldn't be the complete answer; he needed some more special remedies that a doctor could create. "I've seen several of them within this place..."

Turned out that Lady Kushina had so many of them, keeping them fresh in jars and purified water. She found the ones appropriate, bringing them to a boil and making them into a tea before helping Naruto - who was in a sleepy delirium - sit up, his head limply resting against her breast which served as a cushion, and aid with him drinking it up. He almost let it all spill from his mouth, but it ended up being in a few small streams.

Just seeing him like this made her think of her sister, whom she had nightmares about ever since she left home. Sometimes Kisame would wake up to her grunting and crying, shaking her and holding her to him because it was the best he could do. _Masae...what if she's being raped as we speak? She won't stand a chance against that big fish of a man..._

It made her sick to think of Masae with that bastard's child.

Mei had to focus hard on this boy who really needed her help. And by the time he finished gulping down her remedy, the rice was ready, but only when he came back to. And by the time she had laid him back down, the bamboo door opened, and in came his mother who looked at her child with wide-eyed horror, demanding what was wrong with him. So Mei told her, and what was boiling over the fire pit made the woman calm down, but she had to remind both "guests" that a certain something was waiting for them, which was none other than the work they were doing as long as they were here.

Mei had earned a good job and gained respect from the villagers by taking care of the ill, though she wasn't experienced as a doctor. It also meant that she started gaining this experience under the wing of the healer, an old woman named Tsunade who was a veteran heroine in the last war, another being Master Jiraiya who was Lord Hokage's teacher, but the third had left long ago.

The old woman wasn't rude, but she sure was quick to anger. Good thing Mei knew how to get on someone's good side.

Kisame was guarding the village borders with other ninja, rather than being confined and was confident Mei could take care of herself just fine. It also meant he was supervised, too. Both of them were strictly told not to tell anyone who they really were - only the Hokage, his master and that Fugaku Uchiha who was Itachi's father, knew as well as the absent four - unless the village was under attack and required any help needed.

The snowy season gradually worsened with a blizzard that transpired one day, and it was difficult to move through even on these grounds. But it subsided before the day ended -

\- and it was then that she saw young Sasuke Uchiha coming back. He just couldn't wait to tell his elder brother what happened to his friend while they were all gone...and even mentioned SHE saved his life. _That boy admires me because of his best friend. I even heard he's gifted and is talked about in becoming a splendid ninja someday, just like Naruto dreams of. _

There were four more people to gain respect from, especially the elder brother who made the stirring in her stomach stronger, traveling to the rest of her body. She'd tried to fight it down but couldn't now.

To her greatest joy, all four had every reason to believe her story. She could hardly believe they lived up to their reputations she heard in her stay in Konohagakure.

It was then that the Hokage finally approached her, but he wasn't alone. Fugaku Uchiha was with him, and his face was taut and relaxed at the same time. And what the latter said made her stricken with a small ounce of joy.

"You and your bodyguard will be staying with my family - but on the condition that a separate room be built adjacent to our home."

~o~

He could hardly believe it, but Mei and Kisame were living with his family until the season was over, and then they would set back out to Kirigakure to help her, along with some Shinobi from Sunagakure which was composed of sand, winds and treacherous heat. That meant work had to be done, in going up to the forest and gaining permission from the Hokage to fell down some trees to build said extra room for the hut, which would go well into the next month if they worked fast.

He and Kisame Hoshigaki were given the job to go up to the forest together at the base of the mountain range. Which meant that he finally had some time alone with the large, shark-like man who guarded the beautiful woman who saved the lives of the Hokage's son and others.

She'd earned so many people's respect, including his own.

But now he was in her guard's company as they together hacked down as much wood as they could bring down the slope before the snow fell. Travel was hazardous at this time of year, but tolerable bodies and minds persevered, and they both were no exception. As soon as they got to work, the faster they'd be finished.

In the meantime, the shark man and his ward stayed in the hut but kept a safe distance. It was then that Itachi glimpsed them one night, when their area outside was halfway done: Kisame right behind her as he wrapped an arm around her to obviously keep her warm from the cold that seeped in through the crack beneath the hut's door. That peaceful expression on her radiant face as she spooned back against him, a similar expression on the man's features...

...it brought on mixed feelings within Itachi's body, and sparked the conflict in his thought process which also intruded on those times he found moments with his brother who was trying to make more time with him before he could be sent off again.

He was certain that what he felt for the lady was an attraction, but it couldn't even be, because they might have no future after he helped her regain her place and overthrow the one responsible. Besides that, would their different statuses - she a lord's daughter who was once a warrior himself, Itachi a ninja and one of the strongest known, either way - clash even if it were possible?

His father could surprise him by saying that she was a good match, if only relations between their village and Kirigakure could be mended.

As for Kisame Hoshigaki, the man was on the same level as he and so much more. He wasn't afraid to cut someone down, especially if they threatened Lady Mei whom he would gladly give his life for - but then Itachi was taken off-guard when HE received the end.

"I would love to spend more time with you, Itachi Uchiha, and see your capabilities. I know enough that you are a noble, loyal man, but that is not all there is to it. Even my lady has taken a bit of a shine to you."

Not only did she admire him, but there was no mistaking the hidden meaning: _she's interested in placing herself in front of me for more than just companionship._

Would he go that far and admit it was love, when they still hadn't spent a lot of time together?

On second thought, they both had to take advantage of something in life while it lasted, but how could he go about it?

Thank the gods that he and Mei found some time alone when he stole a moment with her to help her, treading the crystalline white ground and heading out to the docks near the ocean where shipments of crab and other fish were coming in. Not only was he glad Konohagakure had a steady shipment, but he was distracted by the fire of her hair as it swished in its tie. A few soft white snowflakes landed against those flaming tresses and eventually melted into the locks.

On the way back, she told him about her sister whom she loved, missed gravely - and terribly worried about, not that he faulted her, since he had a younger sibling himself - and had nightmares of seeing Masae...violated as part of a terrible marriage, which sickened him and gave him all the more reason to avoid being in that situation. _Mother said that, no matter what, it is something between two people who love each other; it should never be something that destroys a society or even the whole country. _In this moment, he was sure their newfound bond was starting to grow - and the warm embrace was just what he never thought he would enjoy, on his own terms and not based on his father or anyone else.

And later that night, not only did he have certain impure dreams about the lady, but also of _Kisame Hoshigaki._

**Fuguki Suikazan was Kisame's superior in his past, having made the latter kill his comrades in the Cypher Division in order to protect valuable information - when it turned out the man was doing the opposite in contrary to his belief system. Thus led to Kisame killed him and taking Samehada. **

**Review please. :D Loving detail appreciated. **


	4. Plum's Blossom, Worldly Contemplations

**Combination of two compositions, "Ere the Plum's Blossom" and "Worldly Contemplations".**

Chapter Four

Plum's Blossom, Worldly Contemplations

The snow was melting, but the air was still a little cold. Though, it meant a beautiful saving grace which reminded the people that the new season was approaching.

The plum blossom trees began to sprout their palettes.

And here she was beneath one of them, next to the village's temple and overlooking the calm waters of the lily pond. She'd crossed the bridge and padded to where those sweet early signs of spring near the end of winter were, taking in what appeared to be only five rounded petals which actually masked MORE - all in colors of light and dark pink, some red, and others yellow and white as snow. Their sweet perfume reached her senses, and it was the kind that made you want to eat it.

It made her miss the plum blossom season back home. But even that wasn't celebrated as well as it were in these parts, which meant that there were still fighting even then, and very few were lucky to really enjoy these blossoms. She was one of them, until her family was ruined.

Besides the flowers, the purple leaves and much darker bark compared to others made them seem like they belonged to another world. These bright beauties, born of deadly winter, burst to life with such vitality and hope. The best parts were not only the sight and smell of the flowers themselves, but also the wines made from the fruits produced, same scent coming along with. _And the _umeboshi_ \- the pickled plum fruits with rice._

She and Kisame had lived with the Uchihas since the snow season, and while Itachi, his parents and brother lived under one roof, there were more Uchiha if in smaller numbers. Other clans included the Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara and even Aburame and Inuzuka. All very prominent, including the civilians which they protected as well as others outside, feudal lords willing to hire them on the front. In the mainland, the Kage were beneath the feudal lords, though at home for her case was a different story.

They never stayed in one place too long, but Konohagakure was everything Kirigakure was not. A small part of her was tempted to remain here, but her sister was what kept her grounded in reality at the gravity.

"There she is, Ino!"

The speaker was none other than Sakura, who was not from a Shinobi family like her friend, the Yamanaka girl, but she had healer's knowledge that she intended to put to use when she was a full woman. With her pastel hair and vibrant verdant eyes, she was indeed the cherry blossom she was named after. "Miss Mei, are you enjoying them?" the blonde girl asked, blue eyes wide just like the skies overhead, making her laugh.

"I am, girls. I love the plum blossoms. They're special back home, though I understand that while they are just so on these lands, the cherry blossoms are far more." Mei let her face fall. "It's sad, because these flowers burst to life while it is still deathly cold. Means that life will come soon." The girls both nodded, clasping their hands before themselves, and another voice entered the air. She looked past them and saw him approach, allowing a smile to form.

_Spring will be on the horizon by the next month. When flowers bloom, so do other things._

She'd spent so much time with Itachi Uchiha that she was sure what she felt was truly love, being close to him in the coldest of environments - and being wary because of Kisame's observances and promises that while he was certain the man was a good match in his opinion, it would be possible only if tensions were to be mended between their country and this one - and found herself stealing a few secret kisses with him when no one was looking, though her skin tingled as she suspected someone could be watching, but nothing happened just yet.

His handsomeness, his strength, his kindness - and his fierce protection and care of his younger brother as well as the Hokage's son, something they shared in common besides sweets - intoxicated her to the point where she wished they could take advantage and bring it to the next level in case something happened to one of them.

"Master Itachi!" the girls said in unison, bowing their heads in respect and then going their separate ways, rushing past him on the bridge he'd crossed. He chuckled as he looked after them, watching them until they vanished and returned his attention to her.

"I thought you would be here. You made it clear you loved them," Itachi noted, folding his arms across his chest to observe the light blossoms with her, the audible sound of his inhaling reaching her ears. "I do, too. I wonder why they're not taken more seriously just like _sakura_. They're so full of vitality, but alas, they are also short-lived as every other flower in existence. Not just our celebrated cherry blossoms." Coming from a man who was exposed to war and death in childhood, like others, but his brother and the other children of Sasuke's age would never know of it. Didn't mean they weren't going to be trained and prepared, though. Just like her father did to her and Masae.

"My father used to bring my sister and myself to the Ume Festival. Such fun we had, and I loved the wine as well as the rice with the pickled fruits." Mei's cheeks heated up; it could be mistaken as freeze-burn from the cold, but she was a tad embarrassed. But Itachi didn't seem to mind, at all.

"So do I," he agreed. "But as you know, Sasuke doesn't like anything remotely sweet. He used to as a child, but grew out of it when he learned that it could make your teeth rotten if you have too much." He burst out into more laughter, a bit harder and warmer which made her join in. It was hilarious to think of his brother just like that. _Children love sweets, but not all of them. _

He just knew how to make her feel so relaxed, similarly yet differently from Kisame. Her protector also let her be who she was, though he had a wall built up to keep vulnerability out. She knew it came with the lifestyle, but too much of it could drive a man and a woman insane. Sometimes, she admired him only from a safe distance...until one day, she accidentally caught him bathing in a hot spring, but thank the gods he did not see her. She should have turned and hurried away, but she was entranced by his blue-tinted skin taut over powerful muscles which could not belong to a human man in existence. Coupled with what her shameless sister used to call a "horse" and would tease her about Ao, to which she never should have spoken of!

Kisame, long story short, caused something in her to warm up and tingle in certain parts, but his emotional distance reminded her that there could not be any room for that. The nights when they held onto each other for warmth as the winters grew colder just stirred the conflict. She was his lady, and he was just her soldier. Might as well end up being something they could regret; it threatened to cut her heart.

And there was Itachi now, with his beautiful face and warm aura, same virile strength. He was on her bodyguard's interest list, but nothing drastic happened involving her. Like fire compared to Kisame's water, but where would that leave her?

The uncomfortable but not entirely unpleasant thing was, both men caused the same reaction in her.

Right now, her attention was on the man who was in her company. She decided now was time to take the opportunity and give him something that she prayed would just be innocent and not make things difficult - but how wrong she must have been.

Mei extended her neck at an angle and laid her lips on his, and all it took was to cause the tiniest spark to burst into a little flame. If things worked out, she was certain this man could be her husband. Someone she loved and was worth everything in the scrolls.

~o~

His hackles were on the rise as he happened upon the sight by chance.

He came here to this spot because this was one of the best to see the plum blossoms come to life. He often did this when both of Lord Terumi's daughters wanted to head to the public spots, as well as the one near the estate.

Several of these people looked at him warily, keeping their distance, but he didn't care in the slightest. He preferred those who were courageous enough to be around him. He would rather associate himself just when it was suited best. _But Itachi Uchiha is different. _The heir of the Uchiha clan was a name to be feared, indeed. He could see them being back to back against a number of opponents, if only the chance could come. Kisame admired a man or a woman just like that.

Now that the snow was slowly melting, they had their long-awaited sparring sessions, going fire against water - and they said water was stronger against the searing blazes to put them out. While that was true, he ended up being susceptible to the Uchiha's visual prowess.

His four-shark towers lit aflame by kunai thrown and projected into exploding to mist - this technique of Kisame's transpired when he concentrated his chakra into an available water surface, then rained down the sharks towards the target. And even if they were stricken back, they would become countless little sharks as small as raindrops...and the damage done would be terrible.

He ought to have counted on the Uchiha being able to inflict illusions, molding himself into one and transforming into crows to get away from real harm.

Itachi was bold to drive the smallest of basic ninja blades against Samehada - but even that did not protect him from the shark skin which came alive on his command and its own, since it was starving for the opponent's power.

Fire from his rival's mouth and water in the form of sharks collided together in a powerful mist which erupted throughout the area and nearly reached the village's boundaries, causing such a nervous riot that it was almost laughable.

_Now I shall consider having that fight with him once again - because of the lady._

The lip-lock beneath blooming plum blossoms, melting snow dripping, caused his throat to burn, his eyes to narrow and sensitive areas to burn other than with obvious need. The other form of need was the intense desire to act now that he'd witnessed this from around one corner of the temple which offered him a view of the bridge over the pond...

...to the sweet but otherwise intensive kiss as well as one of Mei's arms coming to wrap around Itachi's back, her other going up to entangle in his raven hair. Both of his arms wrapped around her back as he took the initiative of deepening their contact. Not concerned that anyone could be watching, or just simply were not aware there could be spies. That was problematic enough, since he himself could be accounted for.

Not that the embrace bothered him, given he trusted them both, but something else was dominating him that he had to get it out in a way he knew best, then have the Uchiha pinned down in defeat. Should he lose, then he would let himself be pinned down instead and come up with the best innuendo he could find. Risk was one of his many middle names.

He waited quietly, hiding behind everything he could find - from behind the temple, to the great bushes and any tree - and watched as the pair began to walk across the bridge to head back into the village, gritting his teeth with so much frustration he was tempted to just leap out.

Eventually, he finally found his chance when Itachi walked Mei back to the hut which was her apprenticeship with the old lady Tsunade. He bowed his head as his goodbye, she returned it, and they went their separate ways again.

He continued to watch Itachi the way he always observed him, not only in his stride and the way he carried himself, but with the face and long hair he kept tied beneath his neck, and his lean build, making the shark-like man wonder what he looked like under there. _This village's - no, the entire mainland nation's - laws are foolish. Human eroticism should NOT be restricted to solely man and woman; needs are basic and are very common. We have existed for this since thousands of years ago. _

_If Itachi rejects me today, then I'll take as long as I need to get him beneath me._

No, he did not refer to rape. If anything, that was what Lady Mei's sister must have been suffering all this time. He had been pondering those possibilities himself, and he wouldn't be surprised if she begot a child. Either way, she would be happily widowed when her sister and help arrived.

Bottom line, for all of their sakes: he admitted to loving the lady in many ways, but she deserved someone far more deserving. That was the trouble with Itachi, the man she had kissed - and whom Kisame Hoshigaki also desired. If Mei learned, she could understand and not feel guilt. She knew about these things as much as he did.

Itachi was heading deep into the woods, and to none other than a hot spring. Nobody was occupying today, so this was Kisame's chance. He could hardly contain himself. All these months, this built-up tension, and the need to fulfill his urges as well as Mei's - yes, he might love this all-out banter if they were to shed their clothes and go at each other this way, so that the Uchiha could have a taste of life, regardless of his home and clan's strict values.

To everyone's knowledge, Itachi never once expressed interest in marrying, but as far as prestigious went, you married who your father chose. Just like Mei's father had done for her. Though in Kisame's opinion, she had deserved far better than that prideful epitome of masculinity. Of course, men were like that, but not all of them. The young softies of today were proof of that and would learn the hard way.

The sooner Itachi reached the mystical site of healing, bathing and relaxing, he bit his lip so hard he drew blood. Kisame watched on as he remained hidden behind this tree. His blood boiled, his dark-colored nipples growing hard beneath his tunic, even more as he unwrapped it and shrugged it off his mighty shoulders. The steam of the spring rose and created a gentle mist around the young man who was doing the same thing, dropping his clothes from his upper body as well as pulling his long hair out of its tie so that the majestic raven locks cascaded over his back like a waterfall at night.

And to follow was what made the blood really flow down Kisame's chin.

Itachi's bare ass was exposed to his eyes - ripe and shapely as two melons - and joined to thighs cut like fine porcelain. His rear bounced lightly with each movement, back muscles rippling and hair swishing side to side. Every action and every ounce of skin made Kisame finally rid himself of his garments to slither in the shadows of nature so that he could catch the other man off-guard.

No one would be coming for a long time perhaps, and who knew when he could get another chance.

Sighing, Itachi leaned back against the rocky rim of the pool, the steam making his body shine. Silently, Kisame stalked the prey around and came to the front. He licked the salty blood from his skin as he approached the water and knelt himself down, quickly but carefully dipping in and slowly submerging himself without gaining attention from the other man.

All the way in left his mouth to be covered, and then he slowly began to approach Itachi who had his eyes closed and inhaled deeply through his nose. _The shark is coming..._

And just when he was close enough to Itachi, Kisame slowly rose, water dripping off his pectorals and abdominal muscles, and brought his face right for the target: that pale column of a neck when he tilted his head to the side as though he were falling asleep. His beauty was irresistible, like sake once you downed it, and you wanted more until you were passed out, satisfied. Eventually, you could never get enough.

Kisame's teeth were bared at the intoxicating image as well as the outline of the young ninja's spread legs, the darkness of his altar present if not crystal clear. Beneath the water, his own became hard as a rock and pumped with blood, like the volcanic waters around them. He then leaned in closer and closer until his lips came into contact with that slick throat, wasting no time in suctioning it, but when he did, the Uchiha heir bolted to awareness.

"KISAME! I beg your pardon!" He tried to get away, thrashed even, but Kisame held him in place, having a greater build than him; he latched onto the smaller man around the waist, pulling him close, though it didn't stop the other from attempting to escape. "What are you _doing?!_ This is not dignified! This is against -"

He fell quiet at once when Kisame smashed his mouth onto the other's. _Gods, he is divine, far better than any sake in the world. _He wondered if Lady Mei felt like this, before deciding it didn't matter, for now. He growled in his throat, holding onto Itachi like this, keeping his lips on the raven's as he got them both situated without breaking the lock. He was right between the legs, which wrapped around his waist. Damn it, he felt the hardness of the other man against his! This proved that Itachi secretly _wanted _it when he couldn't voice it.

Itachi's arms wrapped around his shoulders. His hands left the thighs to go further north, cupping his buttocks, squeezing and molding the cheeks, making Itachi moan, while their groins ended up rubbing and creating a powerful friction which made them moan together and vibrate like the winds.

"Does that feel good, Itachi?" He broke off the kiss to ask him this as well as to admire his handiwork. Those lips were red and swollen, and the cheeks equally flushed, but the eyes were downturned. Some strands of wet dark hair were plastered randomly against either side of his face.

"W-why are you doing this? If my father or anyone from the village - and Mei - see us, then we are both to be severely punished," Itachi rasped out, ignoring him altogether. He swallowed visibly as he held in a grunt when his aroused sex was rubbed once again; he really was fighting this, because of damned societal restrictions that were completely different from Kirigakure's. He ought to be able to explore these realms, to enjoy what made a human being, because that was life.

"I'm very good at secrecy," Kisame assured him, leaning in and pecking him on the cheek, leering. "And don't worry about my lady. She will understand perfectly, I can assure you."

Itachi's eyes widened with mortification, his jaw slightly parted. But before he could say anything, Kisame went on. "Back home, there is nothing wrong with men and men as much as men and women together - and women together, too." He chuckled. "The outward appearances might differ, but not the feeling of being joined as one. This is how we live while death lurks in shadows; for all I knew, I could never get a chance with the likes of you - the man I respect most since my lady's father before his untimely death. I am impressed since very few can stand directly next to me, defeat me fairly and show me respect. Believe me when I say I have fought these urges, but they are released like beasts sooner or later. You should start learning these things and living them."

For once, the pride of the Uchiha was at a loss for words as he absorbed these words, but no doubt he was conflicted. This was going against everything he had been taught from birth.

Kisame knew that there was no further time, not even to give in to each other, so there was one thing he could do for this man and save himself for when he was gone. So that he would never forget and eventually come around. He released Itachi only to prop him up on the edge of the pool, steam continuing to rise up. What he would do was perform an unclean act that was a result of human pleasure in these purifying waters. The source was revealed to his eyes, between Itachi's spread thighs.

"What do you say we sneak back out here...tonight? Then I will tell you my fantasies of what I will do to you, to make you feel more _ALIVE _than you've ever been."

Itachi swallowed again, following his gaze down to where he was looking, then quickly turned his face away when he became aware of whatever it was the shark-like man planned. "What are you going to do? Please let me go and stop looking at me like that." He exhaled deeply and shakily, his body responding against his wishes.

Kisame ignored him, leaning forward and kissing the sensitive area above the wet patch of black curls. This caused a slight jump in the body. He set about placing more kisses around that area, and eventually, Itachi relaxed as he seemed to start enjoying it. His scent was strong and overpowering, particularly when Kisame's lips pressed to the insides of his thighs, avoiding the crucial part which pulsated and darkened to red like a rose in summer. Pink of innocence ripened into mature red of passion.

His lips now wrapped around that wet, hardened length of manly meat, the taste bordering on any fresh food he had in his life.

Gasps and moans of pleasure were now released from Itachi's lips; he then leaned backwards, throwing his hair further down his back, and gave up struggling so he could surrender to this first step called human need. His first real taste of what it was like to live to the fullest until it was deprived from you.

Kisame could hardly wait to be buried within the man if he consented tonight, to bring him to that place everyone called paradise, and to have him crave him in return. To open his eyes up to the world.

~o~

What had - what had he DONE?!

The memories haunted him in his distorted steps back to the village, snapping out of it when rationale barked at him to pull it together so that Fugaku and any others didn't notice anything amiss. But he intended to say he accidentally stayed at the spring longer than intended, given this weather, which could happen to anyone.

His damned, still-active nipples and tingling loins continued to betray him. He hissed and cursed to himself, insisting he had to get under control. What happened between him and Kisame should _never_ have happened. Never mind that he actually enjoyed it - it was a _sin to be with another man. _Kisame had known that, but he did this anyway. He took advantage of him at his most vulnerable state; why would he do that if they respected and trusted each other?

_This isn't Kirigakure. This village is strictly man and woman being intimate, married and unmarried alike. And what the - did he say that Mei would not mind if she knew about us?! How am I supposed to feel about that?_

Itachi had assumed that she would be betrayed, since her protector finally made his basic instincts known to Itachi Uchiha rather than her. He'd have thought there could have been something like this between her and Kisame, but never did he ever, in his wildest dreams...

This was actually contrary to what he dreamed about in regards to the legendary Shinobi from Water Country. Partly brought to life and instilling in him the same desire that he reserved for the lady. Even when he did try to think about her, the sensations remained.

In other words: both Mei and Kisame were in his thoughts. Just like when the man who kissed and pleasured him between his legs - the most scandalous thing that would appall even the village elders! - brought him such a beautiful feeling that exceeded more than what sake and the hot springs could provide for him. He'd received that in a purifying place, which had horrified him to no end. Should this have gotten out, it would do the same to others and so much worse.

_Homosexuality is okay in private within other clans, but not in mine. Oh, gods, what have I gotten myself into?_

Thank the stars his father only lifted his chin and brushed it off after his excuse, though his mother was giggling at how flushed he looked - as if he'd just been with a _girl_. Quickly, he sputtered that no such thing took place. This didn't stop his father, however, from chuckling despite his serious face and stating he thought so, too.

Sasuke, on the other hand, being the perceptive boy he was, said nothing and settled on narrowing his eyes with suspicion. That was enough for Itachi to be on his guard and bring his mask up.

Though, later that night, when his parents and brother were fast asleep, he dreaded the notion of meeting up with Kisame...but his body's needs got in the way of sleep and his fear. Under the cover of darkness, it could be safe. He was a ninja; he stalked prey at night.

He should NOT be afraid, but he did fear the potential consequences of being discovered.

**The fight between Itachi and Kisame was based off of their sparring match from Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations". **

**No doubt you guys are having mixed reactions about Kisame going after Itachi the way he did. I mean, the body always reacts against our control, especially in the negative situation called rape. Not saying Kisame did that to him, since he respects him too much for that and made it loud and clear. **

**It's complicated to do this new kind of relationship, especially a threesome. I've read some of those in the past, but normally, I prefer two people in a relationship, but my dear friend Blue Kitsune has helped me boost with her words: "Threesomes are usually consisted between two males and one female, or two females and one male, and I say, given this circumstance, that it would feel like it could work as there's nothing wrong for a woman like Mei to feel such a strong attraction between two men: both strong, handsome - well one, and the other having protected her and would most likely do anything for her. I think with the way you portrayed it shows a strong vibe and that it leaves no doubt of how you can enjoy the freedom of loving another and letting it be shared with someone who also love both. I don't do cheaters, as cheaters are despicable, but they would be committed to one another, and that shows it still means fidelity to them and no one else."**

**REVIEW! :3 This was so hot when I reread it over, so hope you guys liked. **


	5. Song of a Fleeting Blossom

**I have had this story up for a month now, and NO ONE has left me a review once. I see people reading, but you have no idea what everything is doing to my emotional state. My depression has gotten worse to the point I am slower than usual, especially with this fic. I've been dreading people saying they outright hate this story, but add the fact that life has not been good to me in my previously mentioned emotional state. Hardly anything excites me anymore, and when I do try to FEEL good, a restrictive relative gets on my behind about the way I act it out. That means it has reached me in the feelings I pour into my hard work here. :'( **

Chapter Five

Song of a Fleeting Blossom

He peeked into the adjoined hut, seeing only Mei sleeping there, and her protector absent. Which told him that the man was waiting for him at the very same place where IT had taken place only earlier. It was a cold night, so he dressed up and rushed out there into the night when the winds were slow but frigid. The air had the subtle scent of the plum blossoms.

_I can do this. I can deal with this. I will speak to Kisame about this before we even think to go anywhere. _

He kept his Sharingan off in case anyone spotted it when he wasn't aware, but as far as he could tell, no other presences were in the vicinity as well as where he finally arrived. The steam of the spring rose before his vision. His clothed, sandaled feet touched the ground which had lost the snow in these parts. He closed his eyes, then exhaled and took in the musky scent of the volcanic waters. He reopened his eyes to take in the figure he'd acknowledged without words before he even came here. The mighty carving of a man rose from the water, having known he was here even while his back was turned, and turned around to see Itachi standing there.

"You came," Kisame noted, but without the infamous leer. "I was beginning to think never."

Itachi walked his way and paused when he was three feet away. _Close enough but far enough for him to not grab me right away. _"Kisame, this is a bad idea. This is normal for other clans, as long as you are not discovered, but my clan considers it a sin. I could be severely punished by my own father as he is leader." His body tingled with the knowledge of the consequences, but also at the memory of Kisame's lips around a certain area which was best reserved for lovers and married couples...and thinking about what they would do tonight. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself.

Kisame stayed where he was, though from the waist down, he remained in the spring. The water glistened and rolled off from his broad shoulders. "I'm aware of that. But rules are always made to be broken. We should have this while we still have the time, and when we leave this village for my homeland, we'll have more time for each other. Then we can end it whenever we want; would you be able to handle that, Itachi? Though..." His face slightly fell. "...it will be difficult to erase you from my memory altogether. You can understand why."

Valuable comradeship, maybe friendship - but what could he call THIS? He refused to think of it as a basic affair. But the man was right; he had never known what any of this had been like, so he should just stop worrying and keep this between the two of them.

Except he couldn't stop thinking about the look in his brother's eyes. No doubt that despite their brotherly bond, Sasuke could follow the rules and break whatever he found out to their father for the sake of their clan. Besides himself, there was one obvious penalty Kisame would receive for "defiling the Uchiha heir".

Itachi finally approached the man who was going to be his secret lover. They were here now, his body was impatient to be satisfied, and there was no turning back. He just prayed he could deal with this and not be ashamed. Part of him agreed that Kisame was right in that breaking rules sometimes was exciting. He held his breath and hurried about stripping in this still-winter weather. His sandals and the socks were removed right after his tunic layers, followed by his trousers, leaving him naked to the night and Kisame's tender but hungry eyes. He refrained from covering up his manhood, since the other had seen him already, but he still felt somewhat timid.

In that place, not only was he hard and throbbing, his balls tight, but something else was there and itching with his crave.

Kisame licked his lips before finally growling out what a beautiful man he was - far more than a god, even, which made Itachi twitch for a moment before hurrying to get into that hot spring with him, the water warming his flesh and bones at once, leaving him with the same relaxing pleasure from earlier. "Kisame, you shouldn't say such things, comparing us to the gods."

"Don't get me wrong, but they don't strike us down over something like this. Everything but attractiveness. They let us do what we want," the shark man said, moving close to him again on the side, causing Itachi to shrink back a little further. This did nothing for his uncontrollable arousal which desperately needed what belonged to the man in front of him.

Kisame's torso pressed against him now, not pushing him back against the rim of the spring, and wrapped his arms around him. Itachi's own came around those powerful shoulders, being the one to act now and put his lips against the other's, moaning at the contact and marvelous natural taste he could not put a name to. Hands squeezed and rubbed his back muscles, then his hips and fleshy rear just like earlier. He'd been asked if this felt good; now he could admit it was true, since his body wasn't lying about enjoying this.

_How can something like this be forbidden? The body's natural needs shouldn't be denied, because it gets to the brain in forgetting what it is like. _

He had to pull back and rasp, sealing his fate. "Take me, Kisame."

He savored the touches on his nipples and the rest of his body, but he wanted so much more. Kisame hoisted him out of the spring, but only halfway. He was still in the water, but turned all the way around so his belly was flat against the rocks. His buttocks was groped and massaged again, before the cheeks were parted to reveal what was inside. He gasped sharply, a lump in his throat. When he meant he'd never done this before, he also included the fact that no one touched him at that place, so this was a foreign feeling which sparked a rapid heart rhythm. He understood that based on the rotations within, Kisame was preparing him.

Sharply, he gasped again and then swallowed, forcing himself to relax when he felt that blunt thing against his rear entrance, the pinching making him wince at first before he settled around it when it was all the way in his body. The pinching became pleasurable ripples, his structured innocence taken away in a first step. After this, he was sure that things would never be the same again.

"Does that feel good?" Kisame asked, grunting at the bearable tightness around him.

"Yes," Itachi answered, wishing he would get it over with now. "I feel like I am in another place. I never knew anything like this. Take me to that place where I've never gone before!" He strangled with his words, having never known that this could do it to your speech.

Kisame grinned - he felt it when the man's lips pressed against his right shoulder for first a "loving" nibble and then a kiss for assurance - as he obeyed the command with the first thrust, rendering Itachi incapable of words from then on and stifling his cries as best he could so that attention wasn't attracted.

~o~

Mei discovered she couldn't sleep that night. Not because Kisame wasn't here, but something else. She was just cold enough and too active to fall back asleep.

If Kisame had to be at the spring, she surmised, then perhaps it wouldn't hurt to just spend some time with him as long as they didn't have to peep at each other before dipping underneath that serene water.

Her winter kimono tightly wrapped around her body, hair tied back until she got to the destination - right after making sure that any night watchmen weren't seeing her or if anyone else was out late at this time of night - she set about running through the forest after steering clear of Konohagakure. The wind was silent tonight, though it reached her ears as she flew away in leaping strides. It took all of her self-control to not shriek like a bird with the thrill of the freedom -

\- but as soon as she arrived at the site of the spring, she halted upon hearing those voices and quickly ducked behind a tree, lump in her throat, and peeked around the stump only to gasp quietly at what she never thought she'd see.

Both men - Kisame, her powerful protector, and Itachi, her secret infatuation - were both completely naked, rippling muscles on display as well as sculpted thighs and backsides flexing, and Kisame was right behind Itachi, possibly sheathed in him the way couples would be, and by the looks of the Uchiha's face, he was in ecstasy. His hair was coming out of its tie so that some locks cascaded over his shoulders. The way his beautiful body jerked back and forth along with Kisame's thrusts and the sounds he made...it was enough to make Mei swallow harder in her own throat as a certain reaction took place in her own body, just below her stomach and pooling liquid heat just like that spring water the men were rutting in. Especially Itachi's words when he begged his partner to take him to the place called paradise.

Her breasts were aching now, and she brought both hands up to them without going anyplace else. Knowing they would hear her aroused whimpers, she had to force herself to remain quiet and slip further into the shadows so she was directly behind the tree. She slid both hands over her kimono's layers, pulling them backwards so her breasts and hard nipples popped out. Her sex continued to pulsate, liquid pouring in small streams down the insides of her thighs. She peeked around again while she rubbed her nipples against the smooth bark of the tree, latching onto it for dear life with one arm while her other hand slipped underneath her robe, rubbing the hair-covered folds and the highly alert bud between them, jolting her body to life and heightened places.

_Oh, my - Itachi!_ He jerked backwards from his position on his elbows against Kisame's hard body, revealing not only his muscles, but his manhood: thick and long enough to match the length of certain fish to catch, jutting against a bed of black hair which limped because of the water. The sight of that as well as Kisame's large hand coming around to grasp onto it made her throbbing peak approach...

She found her release then just as the two men did, but it made her feel like she was overcome with great amounts of rice wine. She watched as they leaned forward onto the rim of the pool, lost in the aftermath of their coupling, but she had to regain herself and readjust her kimono over her naked breasts as well as wipe her hand on the fabric before she masked her presence and hurried back to where she came from. She decided that with what she saw, she could have a better night's sleep.

She never would have guessed that her secret beloved and protector would end up like THAT, but instead of feeling betrayed since she loved them both too much, it only enflamed her urges. She ended up in a deep sleep upon retreating into the sanctity of the hut, pretending to be asleep at first only when Kisame arrived back some time later.

~o~

Well, the cherry blossoms were starting to bloom, and with the season beginning, it was a perfect time to finally send out his son and others along with the Lady Mei and her protector back to Kirigakure. She'd said that there were several loyalists on her father's side waiting, and that the winter season had been long enough. By this time, Lord Hokage was all too happy to agree to this, since he also had a great idea in mind.

"When things settle down over there, and I am confident it will - though I'm also prepared for the worst - we should consider an alliance with them, and that would mean the three of us, including Sunagakure, against the other two if any more conflicts are to arise. The greater the odds, the better," Minato said with a lighthearted smile, which Master Jiraiya happily hummed on.

This made Fugaku dwell on the prophecy that the soothsayer told him long ago: _"Your son will be the hope for the clan. He will usher a great time of peace for us all - and the village as a whole. This path to that destination will not be devoid of hardship and tragedy, but that is not the half of it; Itachi will one day bear a child half his own blood and half an enemy he will tame by his own hand. A unity between two oppositions shall forge a bond through blood and bring a new generation that shall be a pillar to all."_

_So, if it's true, then besides his prowess, Itachi can wed the lady and solidify a possible alliance. He and Mei Terumi with a child comprised of two sides. He has seen tragedy as all of us, and there is not one thing I know he can't do. _"Minato," he said, "when you say alliance, I propose another method to sweeten this deal which will additionally help benefit. My son and the lady, if she is accepted for qualification of Mizukage as she proclaims."

Jiraiya was the first to speak after the long moment of silence that passed between them. "Arrange your son with someone like a lady trying to regain what was taken from her, to put herself up for village leader...I really like her spirit," he said with a sparkle in those eyes. "You don't see a woman like that every day, so Fugaku, I kind of got the idea." But then his face fell. "But I just hope your son agrees to this."

"He is the Uchiha heir and an asset to this village," Fugaku stated, though inwardly, he did hope his pride and joy liked the sweet but fierce woman whom he himself had come to admire since her stay. He had no reason to trust her OR Kisame Hoshigaki, but he'd been proven wrong. "I've always been proud of him." Every word of it true in the sense. "Though he's yet to find a woman, like we all have to, and while it will benefit both our people and the whole village, I really want Itachi happy. I've seen their company as of late..." _None other than having the report back from an informant that they steal a secret kiss every now and then, but nothing further - _

_\- except I have also seen how...flushed he is. The cold can do that, but as of late, the weather has been becoming milder to now. _

Which brought him to his greatest fear, which might not come to fruition with all of this, but it was better to be safe than sorry. He would never forget the day in which he took a look himself at his own son and saw the secret with his own eyes in that very spot which he knew was for children entering the world. It gave him cause to be all the more paranoid, since the Uchiha had taboo laws on two men together. The consequences were severe, and the last thing he wanted was to administer it on his own son.

Another reason to have him cautious to the extremes, making sure Itachi was never aware: having a spy secretly keep an eye on Itachi which was all the more troublesome, especially with seeing him often in the company of Kisame Hoshigaki.

"So, gentlemen, the final verdict is that we send Itachi as well as Shisui with Kisame and Mei, and as for who else..."

Who they selected were nothing but the best, and now Fugaku was free to leave to return to his family, but that also left one important thing to do. He managed to track down his reliant and give him the information, keeping his voice low so no one would overhear.

"Be sure to cloak yourself very well so that no one - especially my son - can find you. If you spot what I've feared all his life, then you know what to do. I refuse to have the Uchiha AND this village have a smear because the law was broken."

~o~

Underneath a cherry blossom tree in the country was where they finally were alone. Being around her just made him feel warm and grounded, just like this tree did to the senses, the pink petals falling off if not all at once and raining down with a silky hand.

All of it was beautiful, but he found himself entranced by the woman in silvery white leading down to shades of blue in waves. He thought the color suited her best as it made her fiery hair and grass-hued irises pop. And was it his imagination, or was it starting to grow a little past her shoulders now? He could just already see how she would look with long hair again...

Since he and Kisame began their secretive, torrid relationship, he found he was still drawn to Mei Terumi, as well. Kisame said that she would not mind if she knew, and it made Itachi wonder about them, too, to which the shark-like man answered - serious and guarded - easily.

_"I admit I have stirred for her, but it shouldn't be. My duty is to guard her with my life, but I have pondered you two could also make a perfect match. I submerse myself with the politics of the nobility enough to know that a potential union could transpire. That would make things between all three of us easy. You and her, you and I, but I doubt that it would be her and I. Another reason being that I assumed she'd not long for the likes of me."_

Kisame speaking so lightly of a three-person union made him feel a little unnerved despite his ease. No way his family could allow anything like that, but who intended to tell them? His lover was right; he and Mei could work out after the hard parts were over, and that meant he could still steal moments with this man who burst him to life. The intensity was...he couldn't even place it. Perhaps his greatest concern now should be that he was concerned this spark could go away in the future, as he heard it being talked about. There was no such thing as forever, except told in stories and by blushing young girls.

Well, he was sort of feeling like those blushing maidens, and he was just a young man. A young man having his first taste of worldly pleasure.

Looking upon Mei again as they enjoyed a small picnic of the rice balls, the fish he'd caught himself with Shisui's help earlier, he recalled when he spoke to his best friend in private about desiring this woman - as well as her protector. Safe to say that the other was a bit shocked before bursting out laughing.

_"You know, Itachi, I never thought the day would come when I'd hear this from you of all people. I can't believe I never noticed anything regarding you and Kisame Hoshigaki, since I'd never picture him as anything but devouring a mate. Joking aside, Itachi, I hope you're prepared for the consequences if you guys decide to go forward...but the two of you AND the lady?! Whoo, that might just be a bonus to get me excited; oh, I can't believe I'd think of my best friend that way! Wish I could take that back!"_

So, his best friend and cousin supported him more than anyone else would, but he wished he could talk to Kakashi, so he had to keep the knowledge as limited as possible. Kakashi would never betray a friend and comrade, but this was different. Not only that, but Konohagakure needed him just as much as these two and the others. And his brother - Sasuke really needed him until he was old enough to take care of himself, though his friends were always there, as well. _And Shisui was the one to tell me that love should be about freedom and choice, something natural that you can't control...except we never counted THREE people like this. _

Shisui also added this: _"But hell, you and Lady Mei a match? I'll be rooting for you if it does happen, so you'd better make me godfather of your kids!"_

Opening up to his best friend - but not about the intimate times with Kisame - took a weight off his shoulders. It was enough to know that someone shared his secret with him. Shisui would take this to his grave, if he had anything to say about it.

And meanwhile, back in the present with the beauty in front of him, offering him the sake bottle, he cleared his throat to get out of his reverie and held up his cup for a second round. He had no intentions of getting drunk, but he needed his tongue loosened for courage in terms of what he wanted to say. "Mei," he said, looking her square in the eyes, "after you retake what belongs to you, you should let me help you improve life over there. I am skilled with diplomacy besides combat. I would not mind living in the present environment as I have all my life; I am a veteran Shinobi even at my young age." He chuckled dryly, but hers had more humor than him.

"I know, Itachi. I suppose I could use more help than Kisame and whoever is still on our side, but I guess it's never enough." Her eyes sparkled. "Do you also imply more than stability in Kirigakure?"

"Such as?" Oh, he knew where this was going but had to ask anyway. And what she said made his hand shake and nearly drop his empty sake cup.

"Marriage. For love, not just for an alliance we could make."

She was doing the initiate in asking HIM before his parents and superiors as well as whoever else back in her village. She had no relatives left besides her younger sister, so she could make the choice herself if she wanted to. But before they could even decide on marrying - and him likely moving over there with her, leaving his comfort zone and everyone he knew - she had to restore her household and ensure loyalty from her soldiers, as well as gain respect and trust of the current Mizukage, whom she spilled to all of them was manipulated by Fuguki Suikazan. Depending on how everything went, the young village leader would have no choice but to step down.

What she could have done with Ao, her previous betrothed who was executed right in front of her, she could do with him, Itachi. He was all too glad to agree to this proposition. But most of all, he was willing to agree to be her husband other than in name.

_She said she cared about him, but didn't LOVE him the way she...loves me. _It made him happy to know that she did reciprocate his feelings, and that kiss they shared that first time amid the snow and plum blossoms was the first solidification. He had no reason to worry, nor could he worry about Kisame's approval. Just as she assured him their secret was safe with her, just when he learned that Kisame had confessed to her before he could - though, he did not once mention he felt desire for her, the woman he was guarding with his life and Samehada.

"You and I should...meet again here tonight, Itachi," Mei whispered, leaning close to him, her lips nearly touching his and making him stiffen in his lotus-positioned seat. "Dying isn't in stone when we return home, but there is no telling if we can be deprived of what you and Kisame share. I am in love with you, you are in love with me, so should that be enough?"

Where she came from, there was always never-ending survival and threats against those with powerful bloodlines - herself included, before she was rescued by Kisame and a few others - as well as a lack of care over sexuality, so he no longer cared to be shocked by her suggestion that they, too, make love for the first time. His first time with a real woman, one he was genuinely fond of.

He could not say no to her, and returned the kiss with a sweet surrender, breathing against her skin.

**Mei watching Kisame and Itachi get it on, rubbing herself up against a tree, was inspired by a scene in "Onibaba" (1964), when the jealous mother-in-law catches both her daughter-in-law and a neighbor late one night, but they have no idea she's there. **

**So, next chapter WILL have Mei and her men going back home on the mission. :D That's when the story really picks up. **

**She made the decision to not tell Itachi and Kisame that she saw them that night, for her own reasons, which is why they don't know she'd been there. No harm done there; at least it looks like they might be in a three-way relationship in the future. :3**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Lots of loving detail, but no flames please. **


	6. Misty Drizzles, Drifting Boat

Chapter Six

Misty Drizzles, Drifting Boat

She was going to miss this village. It had grown to be like home to her, even being safer. But she learned that running away NEVER solved anything. Her sister and their people needed her.

More spies were dispatched back to Kirigakure, and her worst fears had been confirmed, when Kakashi as well as a few other elite ninja went back to retrieve the updates so that they were all prepared. These men and women were the best Konoha had to offer in terms of infiltration.

_We're going home. The time has come._

She was both excited and anxious in one, since there would definitely be someone dying. And when the battle began, she would proudly wear her family's crest as Kisame would be beside her as her soldier and protector. _And the fact there are still loyal samurai, alive but reduced to being ronin or ninja...and the ordinary people are living in fear because of Suikazan. This is enough to overthrow him all the more - _

_\- but damn it all. He has done worse by laying siege to the _Mizukage's_ palace! This does not bode well..._

Suikazan not only brought her house to ruin, her darling sister, but also _her land. _She was more than ready to drive her sword through his heart herself, but not before torturing him slowly and painfully - or Kisame and Itachi could do that for her - and make him pay for everything. No doubt the peasants and samurai hated the usurper all the more; she could only hope they'd welcome HER.

As far as Mei Terumi was concerned, there was nothing but faith in her heart, however grim things would get.

That day she and Itachi affirmed their feelings beneath the cherry tree, it was like she was in a dream. To finally say their love was all they needed in this insane world they lived in. What he and Kisame had...it had been taken gently and carefully, since she had yet to be with a man, and he'd known that just as well. To be beneath the moonlight and that tree of fleeting beauty was more than she could have dreamt of. She would take it with her and remember it always in her waking hours and as the last thing at night.

Whereas winter had been cold at night, spring nights were a little warmer and sweet-smelling. She managed to get away from the heavily sleeping Kisame at the same time as Itachi was leaving his family hut. Together did they make way for the spot where they shared their meal and discussed the future...and they wasted no time taking the clothes off their bodies, separately and backs to each other before finally turning back around so they could see each other.

He was a god of a man, standing there with his natural glory and his hair wild about his shoulders. Moonlight outlined his contours. Seeing him caused her breasts and lower regions to burst to life with desperate craving. "Hurry!" Mei found herself urging in spite of this being her first time. She'd been told about the pain, but that it would be brief and replaced with something akin to nirvana, which she urgently welcomed.

His body against hers, her arms around his shoulders and his around her curved waist, and her breasts flushed against his pectoral muscles, finished with their lips smashing into each other...it ended with them toppling onto the grass and laughing into the night.

Oh, she was never going to forget this even if she got to serious work again. The way he kissed her and ravished her, even murmuring and nibbling at the sensitive areas of her neck, downwards to lap at her breasts, making her moan. Her womanly bits dripped with liquid heat, increasing the relaxing softness that rolled around like waves, igniting her like the sun beating down on her flesh - not the horrid summers which killed birds in the skies. Moaning wordlessly, she did get to not only run her hand through his silky midnight locks, but she caressed the firm lines of his back and downwards to his ass. He grunted at her touching those parts of him, murmuring his delight and increasing the friction between their bodies, pausing in between thrusts and eventually picking up pace when they both reached the edge of the cliff of heaven. His seed felt so good coursing through her womb, just warm and wet.

"You're so...beautiful," Itachi rasped when they unwillingly separated, needing to get back before his parents as well as her protector - well, Kisame wouldn't mind - noticed they were missing. The thought about him made her lower parts clench a little if not reigniting in that way. _Because I won't be able to get any more sleep tonight if it bothers me. _

"So are you," Mei answered back, standing with him and pulling her kimono back around her as he was doing the same. He retied his hair again, rolling his shoulders back and around. "I thought we were...untouchable. I was consumed by you. I want so much more than I could ever dream of."

He groaned softly at her words. "Don't tempt me; I won't be able to sleep better tonight." He sighed, speaking when they were walking again, the cherry flower petals trailing all around them even in the dark. "Oh, my head has never been so clear. I have never been so...exhilarated. First Kisame, now you. You both - if my father learned of this," he said in a hushed voice, "then I am as good as dead, no matter if I am his heir and future leader of our clan, not to mention one of the village's strongest. The law is the law; if only things could be changed to Kirigakure's way."

Something in her came alive when he said he wished for their way of sexual intimacy; however, just because there were opened relationships did not mean _everyone _did it. As well, three people in a marriage existed, be it two males and one female, or one male and two females. It was then that she envisioned herself, Itachi as well as _Kisame..._

She had always been aware of how he looked at her yet kept himself at a distance. He was more than willing to sacrifice himself for her if it came to that, but...he meant the world to her. She lost her father and Ao, and who knew if Masae would be next, but she refused to let HIM be snatched away.

Same with this one right here.

"Oh, lovebirds, there you are."

She and her beloved froze in their tracks at the sound of that voice, but it was no one they didn't want. Kisame stood there in the doorway. For a moment, Mei worried, but if the Uchiha family were asleep, then Kisame would have spoken louder than now. "Oh, erm -!" She was at a loss for words, but he chuckled.

"Don't mind me. Had trouble sleeping, but it's not like I don't have instincts. Glad to know you both are safe - and about damned time." He winked at Itachi who flushed as much as she was feeling. "Next time, you are both staying here while I stand guard - and please keep it down so the rest of the family don't catch on."

~o~

As the saying went, all good things must come to an end.

Consolation: loyalists were hiding and waiting for his and Lady Mei's contact back home, and he was more than ready for the action after all this time. And the snitch about this happened to be a certain young boy whom he trained a long time ago, who was capable but more of a softie compared to him.

Chōjūrō had lost his parents because of Lord Suikazan, and he had stowed away thanks to one of the few "renegades" besides himself. Lady Mei adored the kid because it wasn't every day that you had a kindred, uncorrupted spirit amid blood and intrigue. _When we set foot on Water Country, he will be at the port with the ones we waited for..._

_Only there is a chance there could be a spy amid the ranks, but we have means to detect the liars. _

Here the lot of them were now: himself, his lady and Itachi, as well as Shisui Uchiha, Kakashi and Rin Hatake, and a few others. Nothing but the best going for the ride - but so was an Uchiha named Kurozumi. There was something about that one which rubbed Kisame the wrong way, especially with his aloof nature which was common not only with the Uchiha, but anyone. He never once exchanged a word with this one, though both Uchiha cousins told him this was a distant relative more on Itachi's side. Was their father's half-brother, younger by a year at most; his father before him had an affair with a woman outside the clan and just let the boy back in since he had no other relatives, and half-Uchiha blood meant that while he was part of the family, most of the clan would not look at him the same way as the full-blooded heir.

"From what Father said, he would have made a claim - before I was born," Itachi said. And that was enough to say that their relationship was far from familial, much less cordial. This was cause for Kisame to be on alert even after this mission was over.

He would soon learn that Kurozumi Uchiha was not for combat, but was indeed skilled with espionage and spying; because he was only half-blooded, his use of ocular jutsu was only moderate yet effective.

Aside from rightful suspicions, the ship ride was interesting at its finest. It was amusing to learn that Shisui Uchiha had seasickness. And the days would progress for the duration from sunny warmth to overcast that falsely predicted rain - until one day they were hit with a storm that threatened to take them all down into the ocean - before ultimately reaching the great island which forebode the senses.

On this day, the mist as well as a light sprinkle of rain covered them in fine sheens.

"If we get out of this, Lady Mei, then would you know the best liquor to celebrate with?" Shisui asked her, winking, which she returned before getting serious.

"We're not out of this yet, you terrible flirt, but I do know the best sake here," she answered lightly. Itachi allowed a little chuckle at the banter.

In Kisame's mind, he could use the best again here. He looked forward to doing it again with his fellow soldiers again and then with Itachi, just like back in Konoha.

A day was spent in the woods, replenishing by hunting fill - and the next day was when the group met up at the crossroads in which there was the young boy whom Mei warmly embraced and Kisame found himself ruffling the head of. He was almost the same age as young Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto, but his timidity was a question as to whether or not he would one day survive the battlefield.

Chōjūrō had grown into a fine young man, with bluish hair spiked and trimmed close to his skull, and his dark eyes inquisitive and observing at a safe distance. His teeth...they were similar to Kisame's, but a lot of different families and individuals had teeth like they did. And that feature was one reason people like them were feared if not for their abilities alone, which was condemnation based on appearance.

Only the last of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist - his former affiliation before he was recruited into Lord Terumi's service - was here, and they welcomed his former disciple into their ranks, which was more than enough for him to have faith in Chōjūrō since his absence. Here were the following which remained:

Zabuza Momochi, with his sleek yet lethal Executioner's Blade - also known as Kubikiribōchō - who was so aggressive that he was more than willing to kill anyone in his way, even stab anyone in the back once he had what he needed. _You always have to be wary around him especially. _And with the bandaged man was none other than young Haku who was last in his family and would have been persecuted for his _kekkei genkai _Ice Style had the man nicknamed the "Mist Demon" not taken him in as an apprentice.

In other words, the mighty unit of seven mystical swords was nearly extinct except the few of them, including Chōjūrō who now had the twin-bladed Hiramekarei, which formed the shape of a flounder fish if you paid attention, also wrapped up in bandages. It had once belonged to a cousin of Kisame's, Mangetsu Hoshigaki. Thinking of him momentarily brought sentimental value to his core, so to see his disciple wield it felt like an honor.

"Well, I never trusted your guts, Kisame," Zabuza told him bitterly, "but I'd rather not trust a fool who takes the seat the way Suikazan did. He recruited so many others like us to do his dirty work the way he wants it, but I prefer my own choices." His attention landed on Lady Mei, and there was a light sparkle in his animalistic eyes. "You get on that seat, my lady, then you have me counted in. Kids?"

Haku bowed his head in reverence - he reminded Kisame of a girl and wouldn't be surprised if anyone else would mistake him as such - and so did a blushing Chōjūrō.

The Konohagakure Shinobi acquainted themselves with the enemy on the latter's soil, and hostilities aside - for now - it was onward to what they came here for, and that left Kisame Hoshigaki to do the one thing he itched for with pride.

His head crest for his homeland now adorned his forehead, and Lady Mei now wore hers on her breast, though keeping it hidden until the battle into the following dawn would come.

~o~

They attacked at dawn, without warning to the enemy. Hiding in the mist created by the users themselves - Kisame, Mei and Zabuza Momochi namely - the group split but ultimately came back together.

They took out the soldiers without error, then masqueraded in the ranks to lay siege to the palace of the Mizukage before the usurper knew what hit him.

That young man, Chōjūrō, was quite the formidable hope for this land's future. From what the Uchiha heir recalled, he was a "soft one" when Kisame took him under his wing after the murder of his family, but that was just it: his lover and the man nicknamed "Monster of the Mist" wasn't always as he'd been, unsurprisingly. No one was born the way they were. And Mei adored the boy, even fought alongside him. To see them combined was a raging steam, no pun intended. That boy wielded the great double-sword in the shape of a fish, known for storing chakra and then emitting it from the blades' tips, transforming the blades into various great weapons...

_That boy...I could see it in his eyes that he was fearful he would not protect her. I heard her reassure him like a mother has faith in her child._

As for his other lover, he was stricken to his throat when he finally saw the visual beauty and ferocity of the two bloodlines she possessed: one such being what she called the "Lava Monster" in which she spewed a powerful, acidic substance from her mouth - just like the Uchiha would do so with Fire Style - and could change its shape at will...with sole intentions to melt any surface as well as corrode human flesh.

Fuguki Suikazan was surrounded by the time the throne room was reached. And with him was his wife - Mei's sister - who was clearly with child and near the end of her term. Seeing this, poor Mei fought her hardest not to shed a tear as her fears had come to life. Kisame's lips pulled back in a great snarl.

"So...your sister and her protector have returned, my dear," the large, kneeling man said with a wry smile despite his disadvantage. Taking in his appearance - the small, round eyes and jagged teeth, no different than Kisame and Momochi; his hair was long and red-orange, and there were altogether six green markings painted into his flesh - Itachi considered putting him on fire himself here and now, but first, he intended to make him talk under _genjutsu_ before his execution.

Lady Masae said nothing, only kept her expressionless face schooled on the group, though her dark blue eyes appeared to see nothing except her sister. Aside from the iris difference, the resemblance was uncanny. Her long, fiery hair was elaborately and demurely piled atop her head. _You poor woman, entrapped in this position. _

Rin looked at her with sadness and compassion, then loathing at the man who forced her into this predicament.

"Damned right, you bastard," Mei growled. "And are you still wishing I would have been in her place rather than this one?"

"Oh, believe me, I was glad that I chose to have your pretty head removed, since your sister was far easier to tame than you ever would have been. Your father, your would-have-been husband - but it's a pity that your soldiers were far more loyal than I would have thought. I should have known that I'd be surrounded someday. You are all far more powerful than I give you credit for. Very few of us can be taken off like this without error; some of us can plan so well and then lower the guard easily. By now, I would have thought that you would finally take your own life if it were hopeless -"

Kisame cut him off, snarling. "You are really getting on my gills. I look forward to killing you myself and regaining the honor of the Terumi family and Kirigakure as a whole. You should have been beheaded a long time ago for this."

"Believe me when I say you will get your chance, but before that, he is going to tell us a whole lot so we can get this place amended," Kakashi said coldly, pulling that patch from over his eye to reveal the Sharingan bequeathed to him, and so did Itachi. Two was better than one.

**Fugaku's half-brother is Kurozumi Uchiha (Blue Kitsune, my dear friend, gave me the suggestion based on a character from One Piece). Been a hell of a challenge, but I got it nailed down thanks to two dear friends. :D **

**This story really has pulled the punches with me, but you could probably tell even if I never said so myself. I'm happy with how it is coming, but I'll be glad when it is DONE.**

**REVIEW! :D Pretty please!**


	7. Great Song of Spirits

**Just a warning: I mentioned in the beginning of this story that there was DARK content, just like in the original "Sun, Moon and Talia", and now it will make itself known. Like I warned in the beginning, tread with caution if you think you will be able to take something overtly sensitive. **

**I never once talked about the possible meaning of the chapter titles, but in this case, I'll make an exception. A user who commented on the song of this chapter title by TaiGekTou, going by the username of Xin Tan, had this to say, if not everything: "Wine, a drink to some, and comfort for others. It was a drink to be shared among brothers, and a great inspiration to those drunk yet with a pair of clear eyes. The mind might be drunk, yet the heart is not. It was a source of comfort for some to forget their sorrows for a long while, yet those who cannot walk out of their grief relied on it for their hearts to be numb, forever trapping themselves behind its iron bars." (Therefore, read this chapter and see the connections)**

Chapter Seven

Great Song of Spirits

It had been utterly difficult to get the man under control so that he could tell them whatever they needed, as well as any supporters and loyalists under his wing. Better to have little uprising if not all the way nothing.

Their work had indeed been cut out for them with Fuguki Suikazan, especially with his legendary technique of making his hair into a living canon of firing senbon needles which would pierce targets easily, either to kill right away, slowly or just disable so he could go in for whatever he wanted...and that included the swift but silent kill if you were caught in the mist. You'd be dead before you even knew what hit you. Kisame was one such master of this technique.

If this battle didn't take place, Itachi could have been distracted with the disgusting images of this man raping his beloved's sister, resulting in the way she was now, and clearly a broken doll. This was what Mei had come back home to, and he wished he knew how to comfort a fragile woman.

Lord Fuguki certainly lived up to his reputation despite his size, but his overconfidence meant his guard had been let down even when he was surrounded by nothing but the best. Three Sharingan pairs - though one being only half - as well as Samehada and ultimately being scorched by boiling lava which eventually hardened like rock around his now-broken body so that he went nowhere...and he was finished.

She didn't look ashamed to be spilling this one's blood. This one who had her death issued after the ones of her family, her sister's shame, and now taking over her home. He got what he deserved; Itachi did not disagree with those facts for a bit.

That just left a lot of work to do, and that meant relief to offer. First came an important thing: Mei taking control at the moment, Kisame by her side as well as the guards who wasted no time pledging to her on their knees, and after that, they would spread the word in the streets. The warning against any possible new threats would be that if they thought to revolt, they were in for it.

She would then stand before the great crowd that gathered - she would be the first ever female Mizukage in history - and issue that she would do everything in her power, and with the help of comrades and friends, to restore peace and erase the stains of "Bloody Mist" once and for all if she had it all with one finger. But if any opposition thought to come forward, she'd be lenient with them and give a second chance...unless they wished to die than serve her.

The message seemed to be driven home, as well as her additional words: "These lands lived by bloodshed, lust, fear and extortion, and paranoia all because one family or even one individual have power greater than you've seen in your lifetime. All it takes is perhaps one person to use that power for destruction, and how easy it is to perhaps blame an innocent child a part of that family line - just like I had been when my father and husband-to-be were taken away. We were all born with it and have no control over that, nor will the next generation. As your Mizukage, I will grant everyone the chance to learn to work together rather than fight over what they believe belongs to them, much less terrorize others just because of their heightened abilities."

To everyone's surprise, she was greeted with such popularity and cheer - for the most part. Not that Itachi Uchiha was surprised in the slightest.

_Still ways to go, but the pretender has been disposed of, and his followers will eventually be persecuted. Her father had fought but surrendered, and had been killed in the end. She never gave up without a fight. I will never forget the way she has seared through the fight; she was GLORIOUS. The way her hair flew out like the molten fire from her lips..._

That last one made him think of something else other than what it was.

The ninja from Konohagakure were allowed to rest in the palace where they would be protected and would protect themselves, but little did any of them know was that this night would end with the beginning of a tragedy if not in the form of death.

Itachi was with his friends, sharing a bottle of _awamori _\- not brewed like sake, but distilled - before they all went to bed, though his uncle on his father's side was still out along with the others to try one more time tonight to search for possible rebels. Today had so much accomplished, and Mei had every reason to feel joyful about this, even if this wasn't the end. Her sister was to remain here at home, though there was no telling if she could ever be what she used to be; in Itachi's mind, he doubted it would be true recovery. Women violated - and men, in the few known cases - were scarred for life and could refuse to be intimate with their loved ones or potential loved ones again.

It was nothing short of a relaxing night, but then at some point, right after a couple cups of the liquor, Itachi frowned. His head began to spin, which was odd in itself. Usually, two cups was not an issue, but...

"E-excuse me," Itachi uttered, managing to stand up on his feet and hurrying away from the tatami mat they all sat on in the great hall, and the group frowned. Rin asked him if he was okay, if he needed to sleep now. Trying not to sound strangled, Itachi answered that he was fine, just needed to find his room and rest. Although he couldn't shake off -

The next thing he knew upon leaving the area, right after slamming the screen door closed, the world around him swirled, and then all turned dark when he felt himself become light as a rag doll.

~o~

There lay his target - the one his half-brother had requested him to look out for - and his chance had finally come.

He'd been onto Itachi Uchiha but never reported the truth to Fugaku because of the plans he delighted himself with and could only hope that it would end as he envisioned. Not only would there be the consequences to befall on Itachi and his lover - or perhaps just Itachi himself - but that also meant his place would be secured back right after Fugaku as it should have been. _And that would leave guardianship of young Sasuke until he comes of age, given he is too young to take charge right now. He is a minor issue compared to his elder brother. _

He had every reason to despise Fugaku's family, and as far as he was concerned, both sons were far from innocent. After all, he had been living with his father and yet was branded after his mother's death when he was a boy, after no other relatives to take him in. He was scorned for being only half-blooded, since his clan was nothing but hypocritical unlike most of the others in Konohagakure. He wished nothing more for things to be different, and when he made do with Fugaku's lineage, he would set about doing things his way in ensuring that half-bloods weren't as terrible as the Uchiha deemed they were. No matter that he was skilled with espionage, he was average in their eyes, and Kurozumi hated his life more than anything.

Now he had his opportunity when it came to finally spotting his half-nephew with the shark-like man from Kirigakure. He just had to make an excuse to be away from the young man, Shisui and the others tonight, in the guise of hunting more traitors which was a piece of cake for Kurozumi.

Itachi Uchiha was the mightiest in his generation of the Uchiha as well as all of Shinobi, second to Shisui. Kurozumi kept a cool distance from them, though maintained respect in addition; his brother only tolerated him because they'd shared the same father, and Fugaku was perhaps the only one to admire his abilities best out of everyone else.

Secretly, Kurozumi wished that he could have had his luck at his brother's beautiful wife. She was everything he'd wanted in a woman and more.

When their heir was out of the way, he was back in the successor seat, and when Fugaku died, he would consider wooing Mikoto and taking her as his wife, thus making himself Sasuke's stepfather. That boy could be talked into accepting his ideals about change for the better.

However, right now - and after what he intended to get out of the way before going back home, since he would never get another opportunity without getting caught at home - he could not contain himself when he looked over the unconscious Itachi. Earlier, he had discovered a rare herb that was native to these lands, and after doing some prodding at unsuspecting commoners, Kurozumi learned this simple yet exquisite greenery was primarily used to induce a comatose state with inability to kill the victim or seriously maim his or her system; this included expectant mothers, to name an example. Which also had to do with his plans, right after he slipped the dose into Itachi's cup when he wasn't aware. He was good at doing this, masking his presence and getting away before anyone could sense something amiss.

He took Itachi back to the privacy of his own room, slung over one shoulder, and he had to take great care in not making any noise should anyone come passing by. If he had to turn the lantern off, he would activate his Sharingan to get a picture. When he laid down the unconscious, drugged youth, long raven hair came out of its tie in the slight tussle. The sight as well as the beautiful features caused that damned stir in Kurozumi's body. Half of him wished, if it were only a fantasy, that the man could look upon him with glazed eyes beneath him, devoid of loathing because of their shared blood.

Kurozumi was not close to this godlike perfection, except he admitted to being good-looking enough that he'd had a few women, though nothing close to a solid marital commitment. Women today were so fiery that they needed to be put back in their places. Which was why he thought Mikoto was his ideal. His hair was also dark brown, his eyes signature black of the clan, but his features were more feminine than Fugaku's masculine carving.

His groin continued to tighten despite the mental reminder of the punishment for homosexuality, but he had to insist he was not that at all. He was feeling this way because of the power over Itachi in his now-vulnerable state. He would never know about this - not the one who would violate him unawares - but when he awoke, he would be surrounded by his own kinsmen and his father who had fought so hard to prevent him from taking this path. Kurozumi had the proof he needed in terms of the torrid affair between their "perfect" heir and Kisame Hoshigaki.

Kurozumi could see it: Itachi stripped naked, noose around his neck as he was dragged through like a common criminal - his beauty on display and marred by the clear signs of childbirth in his stomach - and made to stand as he was whipped to the back, buttocks and genitals before being castrated, and then left to bleed to death as he was forced to stand on his two feet by the noose, not literally hanging but close enough.

_Right now, this one night before all of that is butchered._

This intoxicating but forbidden feeling was nothing that sake could produce for him in order to temporarily wash away his worries. This was also why he kept away from Itachi all this time - until now. He began to unfasten the front of his pants, freeing his hard heat, letting himself dangle out and intensely tighten as he set about peeling every article of clothing from Itachi's body, exposing his masculine contours despite his slender physique. The extraordinary lines of his chest, stomach and legs were all cut and raised without an unwanted ounce of extra flesh, and each line connected to what Kurozumi considered the most attractive as any woman would of a man.

His attention was rapt firsthand on the firm, smooth pectoral muscles, the dark nipples hardening with his touch. He was almost guilty that the young man had to be drugged into a nearly year-long stupor, but it was necessary. And once he was finished, he could hope it wouldn't happen again or even come to his system.

Itachi was perfect in every aspect: he tasted, smelled, and FELT like something out of this world. After he licked, kissed, and traced as well as fondled every inch of this gift of a body - even briefly laid his face on that area of masculinity, the perfect length and fine crown of pubic hair - he could not wait any longer.

Was Fugaku such a fool to assume that HE would not find out about his eldest son's secret from birth? It didn't take Kurozumi long to find where it was located, and right between this fine set of legs like a woman. He positioned himself good and well, and the warm tightness that greeted him was beyond what he received from any woman. He made sure to not be rough, only there was no stopping the bleeding that transpired.

This told him that Hoshigaki knew nothing about this, just like Itachi never once discovered it himself. His father had done a hell of a job with concealing this important secret, as did his mother and the few cousins who had been present - as well as when they all heard the prophecy from that seer. It was a pity that these people had all but gone extinct out of fear of persecution.

_Itachi, bear a child? I have no reason to worry. This one time in this area while he had done it with that shark in the other end - I should not be concerned if he doesn't conceive this first time. _

_But if he does, then still no worry. Women who have affairs lie about the fathers of their children just as much as they bear them with their lawful husbands. No issues done, I am sure of it. _

Itachi wasn't conscious enough to squeeze him tight and bring him in, so when the pressure became too much, Kurozumi grunted and picked up the supple, slim hips, groping him by the ass cheeks and ramming him so hard he was certain that there would be tears. Except he was in too deep with the incredible pleasure, looking upon the deeply slumbering young Uchiha beneath him - and that limp but irresistible manhood Kurozumi groped because it pleased him - and shuddering so hard when his coil unraveled to release his seed, with half a chance of settling into place.

He was so absorbed in the aftermath that he should have been far more vigilant and sensed the presence which approached - and then the screen door was sliced in so many pieces before bursting into thousands of particles, revealing a livid and murderous Kisame Hoshigaki who wielded Samehada, right behind him being Shisui Uchiha whose lips pulled back into a vicious snarl.

~o~

He...should...have..._known _it would come to this! He'd suspected that man all along and should have guessed it could go astray somehow.

But he never would have thought of _THIS._

Kisame wanted to kill the man here and now. Wanted to so much, but there was too much at stake here, no matter that his lover - unconscious, drugged deeply, unknowingly violated - deserved justice. While this man was on Kirigakure soil, it would mean a new conflict to be stirred up. They would take this up with Lady Mei tomorrow morning, so until then, they would lock him up as a suspect for the time being.

"You have no idea how much damage you have caused, have you?" Shisui snarled. "The potential consequences of your actions? What do you think when this gets back to Fugaku as well as the Hokage? This will smear both the clan as well as Itachi himself because of your crime - RAPE, the greatest on the same level as kidnapping and murder. The penalties are severe, and you knew that."

"And not only that, but we will keep you locked up here until we take you back to stand trial for your betrayals," Kakashi agreed through his teeth, glaring at the man who viciously intruded his best friend and fellow ninja. "I wish I could kill you myself." Rin, unable to form words of her own, agreed with her husband with a strangled grunt and glassy eyes as she seethed down at the shackled man who only lifted his chin back at all four of them.

And now Kisame could do what he wanted. He'd drained this man of his energy with Samehada, to add to keeping him subdued without killing him. He could not reveal the nature of his and Itachi's relationship, though he had every reason to suspect the man knew somehow...and if he was sent by Fugaku Uchiha to spy. It was speculation only, and his hunches were usually on the line. _If I get my permission, then I will shred him to pieces after he's done with. _

"I know what I did, all of you. I intended for it to be a one-time thing, and you all know that outside the Uchiha, other families find it the norm as long as there is no catching in the act. I've never done this before, and as long as Itachi never knows of this, then all should be well."

Kakashi blew up on the spot.

"By RAPING him after you drugged him?! With what - an herb that will keep him sedated for months at a time?! This is the equivalent of being murdered, but if your physical life isn't taken, then your _emotional _one is! It doesn't matter if he will come out of it; you took something important from him!"

Kurozumi Uchiha seemed to not give a damn in the world, knowing he'd been caught and wasn't going to deny it. Aware of what he was doing and didn't care; men like him were deserving of just punishment, and death was one of them. "Just like his birth took away my successorship. I would have been the next heir of the clan, but then that brat came about. When he's gone, Fugaku will eventually have his turn without me doing the job, and then I'll marry his widow as well as raise Sasuke since he is no consequence to me, as far as I am concerned." _You never counted on being caught this way, and now that it's happened, Sasuke will eventually learn the truth somehow. He's very intuitive for a boy his age. I've seen how he's looked at his brother but never confronted, since he wasn't sure. _

"Just wait until we hear what the lady has to say about this," Kisame said coldly, but Kurozumi wasn't done...and what he said caused the atmosphere to shift and chaotically tilt in another direction.

"Then, if you're going to go taking the proof from him, you will be interested in knowing something that Fugaku, my brother, did very well in covering up from others - especially Itachi himself - and it is the fact that he was born with the means to may or may not birth a child the same way a woman would."

**Before anyone thinks to say anything, I do NOT get off on this. It has to do with the plot. So, still no flaming allowed as a result. **

_**Awamori **_**(****泡盛****) is an alcoholic beverage indigenous and unique to Okinawa, Japan. It is made from long grain **_**indica **_**rice, and is not a direct product of brewing (like sake) but of distillation (like **_**shōchū**_**). All awamori made today is from **_**indica **_**rice imported from Thailand, the local production not being sufficient to meet domestic demand. ****(from Wikipedia)**

**REVIEW PLEASE. I have been begging all this time, and everyone has done nothing but disappoint me. Reading but not reviewing. :'( And please be nice when you do. **


	8. Moonrise, Drifting Life Unending

**Owe ya for the long wait, since I am halfway done with my current fic "Broken Hopes and Dreams" and just started a new NaruHina, "The Sun-Kissed Bride". **

**Guess you all know by now about the coronavirus that is going around. We are worried, too, but not letting it affect our lives. I'm not a health expert, but just do as they instruct and go about your lives like you always do, and you'll be fine. :) **

Chapter Eight

Moonrise, Drifting Life Unending

Kisame's world came to a whirlwind right then and there.

While it was a very known fear that rape victims were often shamed - or just putting all of that weight on themselves - it was also something that was common in Kirigakure but didn't mean justice for the victims. Konohagakure pardoned the victims all the time, but this would mean keeping it quiet if it were possible. Knowing Fugaku Uchiha - Shisui agreed with him - he would NOT want this to smear his clan's reputation, much less his son's.

In all the time he had been with Itachi, he'd never anticipated anything like this. How could he not have known about _this?_ He had to mentally strike himself for such a foolish question; Itachi was a man, and how the hell could Kisame have suspected it without prior knowledge?

_Itachi never said a word...he could have told me. Unless..._

_Unless he never knew it himself. _

Trust was difficult to come by anywhere, and he also learned over the years to have an opened mind, to control his emotions. He was going to endure this for Itachi's sake...but he braced for Lady Mei's reaction when she learned of this, from his own lips rather than these ninja who were Itachi's friends.

"You're...lying about this," Shisui finally spat. "Just saying that to turn the tides on your crimes. It's not going to work on us."

"Oh, but you're not denying the fact it's very rare, but very true," Kurozumi stated deviously. "It's not something to lightly talk about, and you know what would happen if this were to leak through Konohagakure. But I swear it's true. You should have a physician here on foreign grounds examine him since he's not going to wake anytime soon."

Kakashi, controlled but cold-blooded, hissed. "We'll be glad to find the signs of what you did, if we agree to this invasion against his wishes," he said through his covered teeth.

"You bastard, I don't have the thirst for blood to kill you myself for this," Rin snarled, unlike her - which would shock other men - and raised a fist for emphasis. "But you're not worth it until you face the proper judgement. Itachi is never going to live with this if you have done what you are implying." _Leaving him with a child - a full-blooded Uchiha, but likely with defects - and I'm wondering if he will survive, or the child, or both._

Thinking like this made Kisame itch to pull out Samehada once again.

"Yes, you won't find the 'trauma' in the obvious place, but in the same spot for women." Kurozumi winked shamelessly. "And far better than any woman -"

This was the last straw: he threatened not only Fugaku and his family, but he intended to get Itachi out of the picture so he could bring down the Uchiha clan himself. At this point, whatever justifications he had were inexcusable - especially with what he had just done. And not only that, but he was never fit to lead to begin with. No different than what went on here.

Though, he never got the chance to use his sword again. Shisui was already there and had his special technique at hand. "Kakashi, you should get a coded message to Lord Hokage and Fugaku alone, and tell them everything - and I mean _everything._"

"Oh, I intend to," the silver-haired man answered. "And Rin..." He swallowed. "You should gather the evidence. Kisame...you choose to tell your lady now or in the morning. Kurozumi isn't going anywhere."

While he agreed, it would just make things worse if Mei didn't know right away. It would also kill her that someone else she loved had been subjected to horrendous rape, just like her sister.

~o~

She had hardly begun to drift off at last until there was a rapid, hard knock to the door of her chamber.

Still in her white _yukata,_ Mei answered, uncaring of how disheveled her hair was, and there was the kneeling form of Chōjūrō who had grave news to give her; she was saying "grave" because he didn't elaborate, just stated that Kisame wanted to see her due to a serious matter regarding none other than -

"What happened to Itachi Uchiha?!" she demanded, stalking out of the room on bare feet and closing the door behind her. "Did he at least SAY?"

"No, my lady," the boy answered, stammering in his speech. "Just that no one else should know, except you. Said that Itachi was poisoned...by the rare _konsui_ herb."

It was as if time had stopped altogether, and the nothingness was soon replaced by an echoing void that must have affected the senses in her ears. She felt her heart pound, but the sound didn't reach her lobes. She struggled to remain on her feet, but thank the gods Chōjūrō was there at her side. She prayed that she wouldn't collapse before she met with Kisame in private so that he could tell her more. "What else can you tell me, Chōjūrō?" Mei asked him quietly, holding up the lantern herself while he flanked her as her night protector. Night it might be, but it was even more dangerous at this time.

The moon was high in the sky, but it didn't pierce through all of the roofs of the corridor or hit the entirety of the courtyard.

He gulped and then cleared his throat. "Just that one of the Uchiha was involved - but it wasn't Shisui. Even if he never said it, I don't see him doing that to his best friend and cousin." _Just as I thought. I trust Shisui too much; he'd have stabbed me in the heart if he did this._

But to know that the other Uchiha - whom Kisame was rightly suspicious about - had plucked what he discovered was a potent but harmless herb on Kirigakure soils was inconceivable. What the hell was his motive?

_I was worried for Itachi, but he's going to be all right. Though...he could be out for months at a time, not even close to a year. If you give more than the recommended amount, it's lethal. _

She and Chōjūrō finally met Kisame at vantage point, just in the courtyard, right outside one of the guest rooms. He sat on the edge of the corridor platform, face grim and - eyes blazing bloody murder. And there was also a thin, dark line of blood leaking down his chin from his bottom lip. That told her everything: whatever Kurozumi Uchiha did...and then it dawned on her that it made her blood freeze in the night. Just like the nightmares about Masae that had become reality, although she never would have prophesized anything like THIS.

Kisame told her everything, and she meant _everything_. "Itachi..." was all Mei could croak, covering her face with her hands, her brain finishing off the list for her, each end drilling hard.

Kurozumi drugged Itachi.

He _raped _the man she loved.

Itachi also had apparently been born with something only a woman could have - and it could be possible that his rapist left him...

"But Rin is getting everything ready, and Kakashi by now has sent out the coded message to the Hokage and Fugaku Uchiha," Kisame told her, growling low in his throat. "Until we hear back, we are keeping this scum where he is."

And this here left so much weight on her shoulders, her mind and heart just like it had done to the lot of them. This was going to spark a conflict if things got out of hand, but that was the last thing she would let happen. When she said this to Kisame, he affirmed. "Shisui is keeping the lowlife traitor under genjutsu, and he's to be sealed away and imprisoned until we hear back - with your permission, of course." Except he didn't need to ask for it, and so it had already been done.

Now she needed to see Itachi, no matter how late it was.

Rin Hatake, being one of the best medical ninjas ever, had everything she needed, and her cheeks were so red with a myriad of emotions: embarrassment, fury, and threatening to crack with knowing what had happened to her dear friend. It was a miracle she managed to do her job without error, but that meant a revelation to Mei who had heard of this before, but it was mostly unheard of. So rare that it could be called abnormal for many.

Itachi was now laying down on his sleeping mat, garbed in white like Mei herself, and his long hair was let down; both hands were resting on his stomach, which was rising steadily up and down along with his chest, as a clear sign that he wasn't in danger. That same peaceful expression disturbed her because of the knowledge that someone caused him irreparable pain in two different ways...but they had to wait and see on one of those two things. At least there was evidence of a heinous crime on the same level as murder.

The tremendous disaster that whirled within herself caused her to lose the leader's composure, since it was just these few people who knew her well, and her body was wracked with uncontrollable sobs and incoherent words which caused her to lean across the chest of her comatose beloved.

Kakashi's audible exhale reached her ears; she didn't have it in herself to look up and see if he and Rin were in each other's arms. Though, Mei did open one eye, burning with her tears, to see Shisui now kneeling on the opposite side, and he had taken one of Itachi's hands into both of his, grim but ablaze in the eyes with vengeance.

Strong hands latched onto Mei's shoulders, gently but firmly pulling her away from Itachi and towards a solid body, so that she had someone alert and aware to take her grief out onto. Raising her head, the face warmed her to her core, as did his fingers now massaging the middle of her back and the other set combing through her hair which was starting to grow long again. Kisame had held her the very first time they ran away from home, when she lost everything. Said she could let it out all she wanted, but when she was finished, she had to store it all away. He didn't tell her the words again, but she knew it. And she knew what else they could do while they waited for the response.

If Lord Minato and Fugaku gave their consent, came up with an excuse for Itachi's absence, then she knew just the man to help them with this. She'd known him since she was a young girl, though his means were considered so unorthodox that his former village exiled him for it on pain of death.

~o~

_It...it can't be..._

His fingers lost their hold on the message he decoded himself - it was a manner that only the Uchiha knew about - but he quickly gathered himself because he had no choice, regardless of his personal feelings.

It could have been a personal matter for the Uchiha alone, but this also concerned both Konohagakure and Kirigakure, so he had no other options but to bring this to his comrade, Lord Hokage. Master Jiraiya was indisposed at the moment, with an illness caught due to poor hygiene by mistake. There were prayers for his swift recovery, though it was clear that his time would come to go into the afterlife in the near future.

"Fugaku, we've been friends for how long? And you kept this to yourself, your wife and only a few others all this time?" Minato looked at him with a pointed look despite understanding. For the moment, Fugaku could not have it in himself to respond as he replayed the coded message.

_Kurozumi betrayed not only me and my family, but also the Uchiha, and intended to cause tensions between us and our potential new allies. _

_He intended to see to my death, then marry Mikoto and raise Sasuke whom he sees as a minor threat. _

_He...he poisoned Itachi, placed him in a deep sleep, and RAPED him. He knew..._

He had somehow found out about Itachi's secret from birth, which Fugaku had made every effort to keep hidden on pain of death. It no longer mattered how Kurozumi - his own half-brother! - had discovered it. He'd confessed under interrogation by Kakashi, Rin, Shisui, and Kisame Hoshigaki. No doubt the last one would inform Lady Mei; Kakashi had said so himself that it would happen, because there were no other options. But they would do their best to keep this from spreading. Kurozumi was currently bound, blinded and locked securely.

If only a few knew about this, then that meant no harm could be done, as he trusted these people with every fiber of his being. He had terribly misjudged Kurozumi; he wasn't naïve, but he'd made a grave mistake and had to correct it. He could tell who was friend or foe, but he was also just like every other human being. Betrayal was something that had to be dealt with justly, so that there was security and someday closure.

But he wasn't sure he would ever heal internally over something like this.

He had never been close to his half-brother, having kept him in the family out of necessity even after their father was gone. He made him useful even if he were only half their blood, but he'd been blinded to never see this coming. Now he had to try and fix this before it spread like a wildfire.

Fugaku found himself thinking about the most important detail that plagued him ever since learning of his heir's abnormal ability, which had latched onto him especially with nightmares that stalked him for some time before it eventually subsided both with his wife's loving comfort as well as Tsunade's miracle medicine - but now it was going to come true against his best efforts. _Because of that damned traitor I thought I could call a brother...I made a grave error in making him keep an eye on Itachi. _

_This is the greatest failure I have made as both clan leader and as a father._

If he were to finally trust Minato with this information, as well as tell Mikoto as soon as he was home - and ensure Sasuke did not know of this at all - then it meant they would need to come up with a plausible excuse to anyone who would ask about Itachi's whereabouts. Nine months to a year gave plenty of time, since his son wasn't in danger because of this plant in his system.

"...yes, Minato," he finally answered, avoiding all eye contact out of shame and guilt. "When my son was born, he was prophesized by the last _miko_. It was something I could NOT afford out of shame. I had seen it on him myself. I won't let this happen to my clan based on our ways."

And there was that contemplating expression as well as the somber nod as he, too, knew of the repercussions. The hardest decision Fugaku would have to make to preserve the Uchiha was casting his own son out, having him subjected to the severe punishments of public nudity, bonded dragging, and eventually hanging by the throat and castration. The rules applied for two women, but the last part involved the removal of the breasts.

Fugaku knew that he would never sleep well if this came to fruition, and Minato knew that. They were caught between doing what the law applied, and saving Itachi - because the one who committed the wrong was Kurozumi.

"It saddens me, my friend, that you were burdened with this for so long. I can imagine how devastated Itachi will be when he learns of this." Minato shook his head, then reached behind him to pull out the bottle of sake. They both could use it. He offered Fugaku his cup, just as he surprised him altogether.

"But perhaps..." A smile now appeared on that face. "...there is definitely a solution that makes everyone happy and will have your half-brother answer for everything, so that he doesn't reveal Itachi's condition to the world. It's a bit barbaric, but at least the Uchiha won't be tarnished and the village won't go into an uproar."

The Uchiha leader listened with an attentive ear, his worries slowly subsiding. He always knew how to deal with any situation, but not this time when it had come to his worst fear being a reality.

And what his friend said made sense in every step of the way.

~o~

"Oh, dear sister," Masae told her one day when they were alone, sighing and embracing her from behind when she was at her desk, reading the latest report on the stirring rebellion in the land because the "first woman was Mizukage and too weak for blood". Those fools were underestimating her as well as the soldiers, friends and allies she had in every step of the way.

Just as Kurozumi had done so.

That man...how could no one see that this could have happened, as well as herself? _It's too late to change the past, but we are going to go through with his fitting punishment. It all depends on what the Hokage says. _

Almost a month had gone by since the final decision, and a couple weeks prior, it was official as to what happened with Kurozumi Uchiha, based on both Fugaku and Lord Minato's final words: they wanted the renegade Uchiha done with, and that was over exhaustion by the Sharingan at Shisui's dispense. If he overcame that and attempted to escape, it was Samehada for him as well as _her Lava Monster_ to finish him off. Then he'd be so mutilated that he'd end up being nothing but ashes in an urn. The remains would be "so badly torn beyond repair that they had to be cremated to spare trouble".

Kurozumi Uchiha, killed in action? It would absolutely work, happened all the time.

Their excuse for Itachi's absence was that he would be mending relations between their people and Kirigakure's, but Shisui was to stay with him. There were plenty of their fellow Shinobi capable enough to cover for them in every way. True or false, it was plausible enough, and no one would ask too many questions. _Long-term missions have been taken before. _

Those events over - Mei was elated to rid them all of a short-lived enemy who had been too close to home - now she was still ridden with the grief of the man she loved being in a deep sleep, the same as she'd seen him the first night. She would never forget what their physician told them all, or the reactions of Shisui and the Hatake couple - the burning distrust.

Orochimaru had once belonged to Konohagakure, before he was expelled for "unethical experimentation". True, it was not something universally regarded, so it was understandable that it would scare many. But he was the right man for them all to consult for Itachi's childbearing situation. She was still having a hard time grasping it herself.

_Father used to talk about it, and men who had Itachi's state were once persecuted, before it was accepted by some nations that it couldn't be helped, just as we are not at fault with who and where we come from - yet those who fear what they don't understand still go to the extremes. _

The pale man with long black hair and golden serpentine eyes was grim but fascinated when he examined Itachi, man to man, while Rin was not present and had errands to run, though Mei remained with the men as he informed them of the confirmation as to where it was located: just below the scrotum sac, though not like a woman's gaping flower. Inside, however, there certainly was the womb for the child. Orochimaru cleared his throat, warning them to brace themselves.

"It does appear that Itachi is in fact with child. But rest assured, neither will be in danger. I wish that I could wake him up when the labor begins; he could come out of it on his own when it's the child's decision to enter the world."

Mei felt like she needed a very strong drink, and so did the men. "I'll be damned to the lowest pits of hell," Shisui seethed. "He's going to have that traitor's child. I'm going to pity the boy or girl for having to live with the fact that they were conceived out of -" He didn't get to finish his sentence when Mei had to interrupt him herself. She had been thinking this while he was speaking, but not that far ahead just yet since there were nine months to go.

"Perhaps it doesn't have to be that way. After all, only a few of us know. What if we help Itachi get through this, and then he and I can raise the child together? That way, no one will EVER know - and Kisame, I'll be more than honored to have you as the godfather and protector."

There was a stunned silence at her proclamation.

"You're willing to cover up the truth of the child's parentage, when the Hokage and Itachi's father know about this," Kisame stated, not happy with these events, but with more persuasion, he would come around after today. They had plenty of time to work this out. "I'd be willing to accept this, but not everyone will be on board."

"I agree," Kakashi concurred. "It's honorable, but that would also be...Itachi's choice. You can imagine how this will affect him greatly when his father kept a great secret from him and all of us..." His face darkened at the mere mention of Fugaku, matching Shisui's.

Both of them did agree on this: she had only two plausible options. First off, she could always say that the child was hers and Itachi's, but while folks at Konohagakure would buy it, those here in Kirigakure would suspect greatly since servants on staff would no doubt leak out that she was never pregnant to begin with and therefore displayed no symptoms. That left one more reasonable choice:

_Kurozumi knocked up a peasant woman and left her alone with child at the same time he violated Itachi - which we know but not everyone else - and the mother died in childbirth, leaving it in our care. That is more logical than option one._

"...Mei? Sister?"

Having been lost in the memories, she shook her head and forced a smile. "I'm sorry. I was thinking about the decision and Itachi. How have you been - and how is Asahi?"

Her sister - in sweet peach to go well with her fair flesh, blooming with peonies in fiery orange, yellow and white, along with regal purple and blue - smiled sadly. "Sleeping well. Just pray he doesn't wake me up tonight. I have not had a decent night's rest since carrying him." And not even afterwards. It was difficult to carry a child from a man you loathed with a passion, but it was even more so when you looked upon that face of innocence, crowned with the same red hair as his mother, and glancing up with HER eyes. He was such an angel that he deserved an honorable name.

Hence he was named after his grandfather, Lord Terumi.

"But what about you? Will you be able to get to sleep tonight after the sake I should offer you -?" Mei interrupted her sister, agreeing to the wine but was worried about the usual which had haunted her since she and Kisame set out on that mission which changed their lives.

"I had nightmares about what that unrepentant pig did to you, but I never would have imagined that Itachi..." She sighed, letting her loose hair fall over her shoulders. "Wine does sound tempting as usual, Masae. Since Kisame drank himself off again with Shisui tonight."

_**Konsui **_**\- coma, lethargy, dead sleep. (Wanted a word, a name for the herb that was close to "stupor")**

**Part of the struggle was what to do with Kurozumi, and the result was a combination of what Blue Kitsune and my long-time best friend. Like Mei thinks, "true or false, it's plausible". And back in those days, long before DNA, advanced tech and so on, there wasn't enough to suspect too much into anything without a very good reason. And Kurozumi wasn't missed enough for that; how could he be when his own clan didn't accept him (and Fugaku lost all faith in him after what the bastard did to his son)?**

**This was supposed to be the final chapter, but I chose to split it in half, so the next chapter will be up soon. :D That is the grand finale. **


	9. Tranquil Departure

**Voila, officially the end here. :D Dark, dramatic, fantastical, and loving all in one. Glad with how it has come out despite all the troubles, and if anyone thinks to review (one last chance) then it is gladly appreciated, and please show respect and DO. NOT. FLAME! ;3**

Chapter Nine

Tranquil Departure

_Alcohol not only numbs the pain for a while, but it also...brings out the drive towards desire._

Which was where she was on this summer night. Her body was tired but her mind active. Besides her Uchiha - _pregnant with his uncle's child; that is so loathing and horrid I am having trouble sleeping _\- there was the matter of the normality of rape itself in these lands. That had to change, because several women came forward to her about their abusive husbands and how their children were caught in the middle. It was a smear to the manner in which you spend the rest of your lives with each other.

Rape laws would be put into effect as soon as she got many men on board with her side, and protestors would be dealt with justly. Justice for both women and children.

With these thoughts, she was never going to get a good night's sleep again. _Damn this summer humidity, too. _She thought about having more sake, but it would make her sick in the morning. And right now, she was thirsty for water, so she went to the fountain in the courtyard to fill up the large wooden spoon.

Satisfied, Mei wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and put the thing back to its hanging post before making way back for her room - only her body disagreed with her altogether. Her breasts ached and let that stream travel down to her nether regions, making her groan from both the fire as well as with dismay. Damn it, why did it have to happen NOW?!

There was only one other man she could turn to, while the other was sleeping deeply. When he awoke, he would understand when she and Kisame told him.

That was, if Kisame would give in to her after all those times of skillfully dodging.

At this time of night, she'd have a near heart attack if the fireworks were still blowing up the sky. Had Itachi been alert, they would have laid out on the grass together and enjoyed them in each other's arms.

She arrived at Kisame's room in no time, and it turned out he, too, had a hard time sleeping. Except that he didn't bother with the sake tonight. She'd peeked in through the crack of the screen door to take in him laying on his back, powerful upper body revealed from the waist up, and that was more than her aching body could bear. Mei wasted no time in pushing open the door; at the same time, he sat bolt upright at the intrusion and picked up a kunai from beside the block where his head had laid, only to lower the weapon when he saw it was only her. She slipped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Lady -"

"Just Mei tonight!" she hissed impatiently, keeping her back to him and yanking off her robe, whirling around to show him her naked body, breasts bouncing with the swirl.

He slowly rose up, eyes like a predator now. He could have just outright said no, but as soon as he saw her, words failed before they began. He got the message and knew what she wanted - what they both wanted when drinking wasn't the answer to their problems.

~o~

It had been so unbearable to live with knowing what Itachi unknowingly suffered. And Kisame Hoshigaki had thought he'd seen it all.

Nine months had gone by. It could be any day now. And winter was approaching, the air becoming cold, snow falling lightly and yet to reach above the ankles. Which also meant something humble but bone-warming and soul-comforting to look forward to after work was done, and that was a hot pot meal of all things as well as fine sake.

But while it was satisfying, the atmosphere was just as cold and tense because of what transpired last spring. Itachi still had not woken up, though Orochimaru was confident that "labor pains ought to do the trick" with that leering smirk of his. _This man who was cast out rather than persecuted for knowing forbidden medical knowledge - including this. But here, he is treated as a man of science still with targets on his back. He's ensured Itachi is well-cared for..._

_...and the baby, too. _

Kisame struggled in the beginning to grasp what they never could have expected, but Mei was right: they were going to get through this as well as help Itachi. Everything had worked out so far - just as things were stable here at home, for the time being, until something else happened - and resulted in most of everyone being happy, but dissenters were still out there and were just biding their time.

Kakashi and Rin had been back home, but Shisui remained here, and none of them would be where they were now without his help. Though his face was grim today despite thanking Mei for her purpose in making this meal with the servants, since her sister ran the rest of the household along with her infant son to take care of.

Glancing at his lady made him dwell on the drastic change in their relationship during the past summer while Itachi was still in his deep sleep. He took in her now-longer hair blending in with the kimono which featured vases bearing maple leaves as well as plum blossoms and fans. She looked back at him over the rim of her bowl as she subtly drank down the juices, and it alone made him thrum in a certain part of his body.

In the middle of summer past, when she was unable to sleep - and coincidentally, so was he - it might have also been the humidity, but she left her rooms and came to his under the cover of night, and she wasted no time then in tearing off her white garment to show her radiance: those breasts full as the moon of that night, peaked with red like her hair and lips, along with that color settled between her shapely limbs.

He had vowed it would never come to this, but the tension had been building to the point where it had to be like he shared with Itachi, same with his partner and the lady. She came here because she wanted to, and he had no right to refuse her.

Being sheathed to her was the same delight as Itachi, albeit different. She was sweet, tight and dripping like a fruit under the summer sun. She wracked her body with his to that special place, carrying on through several nights afterwards, but in the end, he had to extract himself out of concern for giving her a little one when she wasn't even married yet. Despite sexual freedom, the taboo existed here as the mainland in that an unmarried mother was frowned upon.

Their relationship had to still be secret, since he was just her protector in the public eye, though only Shisui as well as Lady Masae knew of this. The Teleporter loved juicy gossip but also knew how to take secrets to his gave.

Kisame had been yanked out of his line of thinking when the three of them heard screams coming from one of the nearby rooms - it was _Itachi!_

~o~

How long had he'd been...out?

No, correction: how long had he'd been _drugged? _Now that he knew what had happened, he was ready to kill whoever did this to him -

\- but upon the realization, he looked around and assumed he was back in his room, body tired as his hazy mind, although when he glanced over his own body, Itachi heard himself harshly gasp and almost sat upright when he flinched at the shooting pain which sliced throughout every part he had. He forced himself to lay back down.

_By the gods, am I -?!_

No words he could think of to describe this, but it looked like he was PREGNANT! And this pain - it was tearing his insides apart and making him throw his head back, screaming through his teeth! How in the lowest pits of hell was he going to keep quiet or try to howl for help?! The corners of his eyes were burning with tears, making him feel small as a child again...

...then he snapped his head in the direction of the door which was forcefully shoved open, and rushing in were familiar faces that he was happy to see despite his inward physical torment.

_Shisui._

_Mei and Kisame._

_Her sister, Masae._

But he never expected to see another: "...Orochimaru!"

"Itachi," the pale man who looked so much like a snake responded, slouching down on his knees to where Itachi's end was. "Glad to see that you have awoken after nine months to be exact. Your friends have all been here for you this entire time, but regrettably, Kakashi and Rin Hatake have gone back to Konohagakure, and the excuse has been that you are away to help mend relations in Kirigakure - which is where I have been precisely all this time. It's a miracle you have me to help your skin survive." He stated this with a tight line of the lips.

It took him a moment to take this all in: he'd been in a deep sleep from a drug for nine months, but the story was that he was still busy here in Kirigakure, and that Shisui had remained by his side along with Kisame and Mei, but that didn't answer his question as to -

His thoughts cut off when another slicing wave hit him again and made him throw his head back once more, his loose locks swaying. "GOD DAMN IT ALL," he shrieked at the top of his lungs unlike his usual self, "_WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!"_

Kisame came up behind him, helping him sit back up and supporting his body, letting his back rest against that strong chest he worshipped. "Itachi," the man said through his teeth, "what is happening to you is that you are getting ready to pop out a little one." He said it right to the point, but even that made it hard for Itachi to grasp as it set in. Momentarily, he forgot the pain and felt his brain spin.

_I - I'm really having a child! But how could I?! How could Father, Mother or anyone else not tell me about this?! _

He tried to think this through: it explained why his father wouldn't let him get with a man, besides clan law alone. But...how could he and Kisame have conceived when THAT part of himself wasn't made for delivery? He began to panic with thinking about the baby being cut out of him -

"But, Itachi," Shisui added, and it was then that he noticed the taut scowl on his best friend's face. "We have a lot to tell you, but you deserve to know that the babe isn't..." He jerked his head in Kisame's direction, the latter growling in his throat and the sound reaching Itachi's ears. But it didn't settle, only numbing deafness as the realization dawned on him.

Not only had he'd been drugged, but he had been _violated. _First, his father kept an important secret from him, and now he was being told that he was giving birth to _someone else's child. _

He was just waking up, alerted by the worst kind of pain he experienced in his life - the kind his body was undergoing, as well as the one in his heart and soul. He felt like he was going to die...

Itachi didn't have it in himself to speak back, but continued to howl at the top of his lungs, gritting his teeth so hard that he thought they'd all shatter. He mentally prayed to the gods to not let him die like this...but also to save the baby as well, no matter whose it was.

~o~

The torturous labor went long until before dawn broke, and there was blood that hit the tatami mat, but not as much as you normally expected. The blood was wiped up by the maid who came in - and didn't mind the scene involving a _man_ \- and the air was filled with some hoarse breathing...

...coming from none other than the man himself.

Itachi was picked up by Kisame after being curled up in his internal struggle. His hair was all over the place, his skin flushed like cherry blossoms - but not in a good way - and his eyes were glazed but unfocused. Otherwise, according to Orochimaru, he was going to be alive and well after some days of rest as well as medical _ninjutsu _to patch him back up in no time.

Besides his harsh breaths, the room's occupants were attacked to the eardrums by the cries of the newborn who was now wriggling in Mei's arms after being washed and swaddled. Shisui leaned over her shoulder to take a look, both of them feeling Orochimaru's piercing eyes drilling holes into their backs, but nothing for them to be wary about. "She's...beautiful," Shisui whispered, cooing back at the infant who opened her eyes and looked up at them curiously. _Usually, boys have their eyes closed, girls' are open. _

Black hair and eyes like the Uchiha - and it was hard to tell which parent she looked like more. Thinking about the one who really made her caused the lava to bubble in Mei's stomach, but she assured herself that he'd never haunt their lives or anyone else's again. As far as they were concerned, he outlived his usefulness, he was at the bottom from the moment he was born - stemming a small amount of pity - and he committed a heinous felony out of ambition and jealousy.

"Itachi's not exactly focused at the moment - understandably so," Shisui said softly, running a finger over the smooth hair of the baby who cooed and reached for him with one hand. He laughed and let that finger be taken in, noting what a strong grip she had already. _Just like Asahi._ "You thought of any possible names for this one?"

Indeed, there was one in particular, especially for this little girl in her arms: she'd been born in a village on a landmass surrounded by ocean, engulfed in mist on a regular basis, so..._Kairi._

Shisui smirked and nodded when she told him.

Just holding the child made Mei feel like a mother when she hadn't borne this one herself. She had fallen unconditionally in love without too much work - but she had to wait and see how Itachi felt. And no doubt Kisame was taking care of him at the moment, so she planned to let the men have their moment; she didn't expect her lover and protector to tell their shared loved one everything right away about THEM, but it was out of her hands.

_Just pray we don't have to harm this child who has no fault for being here. And pray Itachi does not slip into the state where he has to..._

~o~

Kisame took the shaken young man into the area where the hot spring was, which no one else occupied at the moment. He picked him up and carried him the way a man would a woman, which Itachi had no will to complain about.

He set his partner down, who stood shakily on both feet but leaned onto him for support, refusing to look him in the eyes, though the Kiri-nin saw the emotions swirling: betrayal, shame, and confusion. It also didn't appear that he acknowledged the birth of a baby girl who was healthy and still crying even when her "mother" was taken away right after her. And knowing Mei, she was caring for the child herself.

Sighing sharply, the fine mist of the volcanic spring coming up to encircle them in a small manner while the early winter temperatures just continued to get colder, Kisame set about his task. He undid the sash of the white robe and pushed the garment from Itachi's shoulders, but it ended at his elbows because he was still latched onto the other man. Nevertheless, it left his divine beauty bared, just as Kisame remembered...

...with the exception of the hills of excessive fat in the middle of his body.

He remembered all the times he and Mei would come and visit the still sleeping beauty, and each month that would pass, Itachi's stomach would rise and rise until it began to grow on them as a slightly unnerving sight even as they remembered Orochimaru's warning it could be difficult, since women were made to have the child...but both parent and child were safe thanks to his hands. Even Shisui began to act grateful towards the snake-like man who was exiled for exploring more sides to medicine than needed. _Itachi and the little girl would have been dead if not for him._

Exhaling, Kisame willed himself to pull the younger man close to his body again, arm wrapped around his waist and a hand combing through his exquisite midnight hair which had gotten the way it was now during labor, savoring the feeling and willing to listen to what he had to say. Tenderness had wormed its way into his being.

"How could...my father not have told me?"

"I don't know, Itachi. But he should have. Likely because it had to do with the damned law in your clan," Kisame spat, and it absolutely made sense. "He should have just...no, I can't finish that. Then we never would have crossed paths, but either way, I believe we could have avoided...this. But how do you really feel now, Itachi?" The silent addition was how he felt about being a parent, if not being a father had Mei given him a child.

But this one was not only Itachi's, but that bastard who was nothing but ash now. Itachi squeezed his eyes closed and leaned his forehead against Kisame's shoulder, body shivering, pulling the fallen white fabric which was still at his elbows closer to himself.

"I...don't know, Kisame. But I can't just give her up. There's a part of me that feels like...like she's really a part of me as much as you and Mei," Itachi whispered. "I fear that if I give her away, I'll never live with it. She has no fault for being here. I never experienced this in nine months, having been in a deep sleep all that time only to wake up and learn a revelation which has punched a whole into my heart. My own father kept this from me all my life; how can I forgive him for that when I refuse to forgive Kurozumi?" He almost raised his voice. "Kisame, my life isn't going to be the same again. I need help, when I used to have nearly all the answers."

And lucky for him, he wasn't alone in this. "You don't have to fret over this," Kisame promised him, finally ridding him of the white _yukata_, Itachi's naked body for his hands and eyes alone, but not in THAT way. "We figured out what to do while you were asleep, but we're willing to listen to your part." He began to lead his lover to the spring now, helping him in and then sitting on the pool's edge, his trouser legs rolled up to his knees so that he partially dipped in. The edges of Itachi's long hair began to float atop the water. "Mei is in love with the child already; she's a beautiful sight - just like her father." And he didn't mean the villain who made her.

Without a word, Itachi smiled in agreement, leaning back against Kisame's lap with that same peaceful expression.

~o~

"This means I have to return back home soon," Shisui told her that day he knelt before her in her chambers, Mei sitting behind her desk. "Fugaku will know soon in another coded message that his son is alive and well, and I've asked if he would be willing to see Itachi one more time before he settled down here in Kirigakure permanently. Just like we all talked about."

She nodded, pleased with this turn of events. Except Itachi was still trying to adjust to what would be his new way of life. When his strength recovered, he was not only going to get back to being a ninja - and eventually a village leader - but he was going to live with a new discovery about himself, and he had to confront it now rather than later which would just prolong the agony further.

"Perhaps it would do best to pay another visit back to your village," she said instead. _It's like a second home after all this time. It would also be better if we...had the wedding there rather than at home. _

"You know, that sounds like a good idea, and no way Lord Hokage or even Fugaku will say no to a surprise visit as well as hasty preparations," Shisui told her with a smirk. "Given your regular correspondences in the last several months..."

"...and looking forward to the child they will meet, whom Itachi and I have adopted before we were even married," Mei answered. "The one Kurozumi fathered with a peasant woman he abandoned, and who died in childbirth. At least, no one else knows but us few." She let a small smile form even as she remembered being told from Kisame that Itachi took the story idea well, though emotionally was not yet ready to look at the child on his own. It saddened her a great deal. This Shisui noticed.

"Perhaps you should go see him and keep him company - maybe try to talk to him again?"

Sighing, Mei agreed. She really needed to see Itachi herself. Maybe her love would help him come out of his solitary trance. So, later - since Kisame and the others were on duty - she chose to go to her beloved's room, which was also where the baby was sleeping. And there Itachi was, but not the way she would have expected.

He was sitting upright when he was supposed to be laying back, but he was in the lotus position, still in white, and what surprised her: little Kairi was in his arms, asleep and resting her little head against his chest. A serene smile was on his face. That told her everything.

_He decided to give his own child a chance on his own will. _

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Mei whispered, going in and kneeling beside him, pushing out her kimono beneath her knees as she rested her chin on his shoulder. He hummed.

"Very. Holding her in my arms feels like I'm complete. She's an angel." He then looked up at her, dark eyes meeting green. "Mei, will you do the honors of being her mother while I'm her father?"

She had to laugh at his way of proposing to her for a second time. He didn't even need to ask. It made her heart flare that the storm clouds around their lives hadn't dampened THIS.

~o~

How was he going to live with this, since it was something he would have to deal with for the rest of his life?

He would go mad if he sank into drinking as well as far worse and wanting to kill someone. Orochimaru suggested something that would help him get his feelings out - but hide it well from servants and visitors - which was none other than writing down his thoughts and feelings on scrolls, like a journal for himself. Or at least translate it into poetry which would reach the hearts of those suffering as he.

In the first few days he could remember, he thought he wasn't in control of his own body after Kisame helped him in that spring. He wasn't able to think straight, just wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere when he knew that wouldn't be the answer. He didn't know how to feel anymore...but that little girl who was laid beside him in his room, who was cared for more by Mei or her sister - whose child was the product of what he went through, as well, though he hadn't been alert to know what it felt like - kept him grounded in reality until he finally had it in himself to sit upright and pick her up when she gurgled for attention and not the physical care infants needed.

Mei came in that day, startled by the sight of him rocking..._my daughter. _To think that to himself felt foreign, but not unnerving. He never got to see their antagonist get what he deserved, but he supposed he was glad his sanity was intact from that.

He asked Mei one more time to marry him, and raise Kairi together - but have the ceremony at _his home._

It also meant he had to confront Fugaku at some point; he was sure that Mikoto was in on this, as well. He needed to know everything and had the right - but could this be kept forever from his little brother whom he hadn't seen in MONTHS?

Itachi Uchiha had gone his whole life without knowing about his ability. And after being drugged, only to wake up and find himself in labor - how was he supposed to take knowing that his own parents had lied to him all his life? _It was for the sake of the clan and myself, but that's no damned excuse! He'll just say it was to protect me, and he would have been forced to abide by the law had he found out about me and Kisame - which Kurozumi knew about..._

_...and that meant he sent the man to _spy _on me. _

He wasn't sure if his father knew about him and his partner or not, but he had to be careful while being back on his own soil. It betrayed his heart that Fugaku had kept spies on him without him knowing about him - he had enough intuition for these things - and that this one had gone farther than his jurisdiction. Shisui told him that Kakashi and Rin had stayed until they got the response: Fugaku and Lord Hokage wanted Kurozumi's execution for the crime, but the covering tale was "killed in action" and "had impregnated a peasant girl who died after giving birth"; no living relatives meant that Itachi had no choice but to take her in since he was closest in Kirigakure.

Itachi supposed it meant closure for everyone, and he was safe - but so was Kisame. He was going to stay in Kirigakure, however, for their safeties as well as Kairi's.

It still made him smile now that she was given a name in which she was born in a village on a landmass within the ocean.

When he recovered his strength, Itachi resorted to training again in order to be useful again, protect this land he found to be a new home and had begun to improve while he'd been in his deep sleep - according to what Mei filled him in on during her visits while he rested after childbirth - and guard his loved ones with his life: Mei. Shisui, who would eventually return to their birthplace. Kisame...and now Kairi.

_Someday, Konohagakure has to accept that love between two people isn't restricted to man and woman alone. It isn't something to destroy society or even the world. _

Which now brought him back to returning home, after the arrangements were made. Himself, Mei and her sister as well as the children protected by them, and Shisui and Kisame were back. They were all welcomed warmly, and the children were fawned over.

But Itachi wished he could say the same for when he knelt before his own parents in the privacy of their home.

"...you both knew all this time." There was no beating around the bush. He had a right to know, and they both knew it. "Mother and Father - I learned of a prophecy from Kurozumi before he was put to death. I had been informed of everything, and I had been examined. How could this have been kept from me all my life?!"

Sasuke was not here to listen; he was with Naruto, training as well as doing what young boys did best afterwards. Perhaps it was for the best he was never to know, or Itachi could tell him one day when he was older, even if there would be consequences.

"Yes...my son." Instead of sounding angry, Fugaku was weary, resigned. He closed his eyes and bowed his head forward. "You were never meant to know. It was for your safety as well as all of us."

Itachi felt his anger bubble and burst. "I had been 'protected' all my life, but everything I thought it had been was a LIE. I never once disrespected you, Father, but this has only done more harm than good," he said through his teeth. "Your own half-brother - he betrayed all of us...but I feel even more betrayed by never being trusted with this. Something I was born with and had no control over! How am I supposed to live with it now that I know?!"

"I'm...sorry, Itachi," Mikoto whispered, on the verge of crying. "I'm just as guilty because I loved you anyway, as your mother. It's never going to change."

"Yes," Fugaku agreed, "I failed as both clan leader and as a father. I brought this on you most of all. But..." He then opened his eyes and looked him square.

"...the prophecy was right about every single detail, when I tried to stop it out of fear. You suffered through it all, but it's been worth it. You made us a new ally, you found a woman who fits every ounce of the criteria - but you also chose her on your own. Just as the soothsayer said, 'a unity between two oppositions shall forge a bond through blood and bring a new generation that shall be a pillar to all.' Except I was wrong to assume you'd have the child with a man of your own accord; Kurozumi seized that opportunity on his own."

_Father doesn't know about me and Kisame, and never will. Which means we are safe, after all._

It was going to take a long time to come, but he would try to forgive his father and go on with his life.

What brought him on to tears he was unable to hold back: "I'm proud of the man you are, Itachi. And your brother, too. My boys are so much more than I ever have been. And if it's not too much, at least let your mother and I get to know our granddaughter as often as we can."

~o~

The life of a ninja was always fraught with never-ending peril at every turn, but not always just in wartime; it could be amongst what you believed was safer than stranger-enemies.

Konohagakure and Kirigakure - one village hidden by leaves and the other by mist - entered an alliance which long since seemed impossible to attain.

While Minato Namikaze, the Hokage, set about bringing the community together for a serious discussion about homosexual relationships in hopes of a change for the better, his mentor - the legendary Master Jiraiya - eventually passed on and was mourned greatly.

Fugaku Uchiha and his eldest son began to take their time in mending their broken relationship, whilst Kurozumi Uchiha's shadow would soon be forgotten, as his wicked deeds never became known to the clan.

Itachi and Mei were wed after the plum blossoms began to finish flourishing in time for the cherry blossoms. The service consisted of just his parents, his younger brother as well as baby Kairi who was held by her young uncle, ending with Shisui Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki - and of course Lady Masae and her toddler son Asahi. Kakashi and Rin, Lord Minato and his family were also invited, and when the ceremony ended, the whole village celebrated.

On the wedding night, for the first time, Itachi and Mei not only had it with each other, but they let Kisame join them - under the deep cover of night - in shared blissful union. Beneath was the bride, with her new husband above, and finally the man they were bound to. It carried on in a never-ending circle of paradise that not even hell could interfere with.

Itachi and Mei would eventually go on to lead Kirigakure into prosperity and harmony, stamping out the last seeds of rebellion and thirst for blood. Together, they conquered the Uchiha heir's demons as well as raised Kairi along with Kisame, who stayed by their sides for the rest of his days.

Times would be golden until a new conflict would stir, and the villages of leaf and mist would unite together with the sand village Sunagakure to better the odds against their enemies - bound by love, trust and friendship.

**Kairi means "ocean village", and my friends made "Kingdom Hearts" references. XD**

**I took long enough to do this story, short as it was, but the content really did push me out of my comfort zone. Nevertheless, I am proud with how this has come out. :) No regrets, and aside from the triggering content I have warned about - and I really did hope that I handled it delicately - this is one of the pieces I have every reason to be proud of. **

**Now that I am completed, REVIEW. :3**


End file.
